Nicht gesucht, aber gefunden
by Leopardenfell
Summary: Tim hatte doch nur ein ganz normales Schiffsmodell auf dem Flohmarkt gekauft, zumindest hatte er das geglaubt. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass dieses Modell ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Doch bevor er mit dem Kapitän an Deck fliehen konnte, vernahm Tim die Klänge eines Pianos.
1. Eine Haddock!

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Da war er nun zusammen mit Struppi mitten in ein neues Abenteuer geschlittert und das obwohl alles mit einem harmlosen Spaziergang über den Flohmarkt begonnen hatte. Es war am Ende ein Schiffsmodell der Einhorn gewesen, das ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

Nun lief er gemeinsam mit Kapitän Archibald Haddock durch die unteren Decks der Karaboudjan. Den Kapitän hatte Tim bei seinem Fluchtversuch kennen gelernt und festgestellt, dass dieser von seiner eigenen Crew gestürzt worden war. Einzig und allein, weil ein reicher Mann seiner Crew viel mehr Geld bot, als Haddock besaß.

Sie liefen gerade einen Gang entlang, welcher eine Treppe zum oberen Deck besaß, als Tim abrupt wenige Meter vor dem Treppenabsatz stehen blieb. Unachtsam stolperte der Kapitän beim Trinken aus seiner Whiskyflasche über seine eigenen Füße und lief dabei in Tim hinein. Als Haddock sich wieder einigermaßen auf den Füßen halten konnte und bemerkte wie Tim in die vermeidliche Stille hinein lauschte, erkundigte er sich: „Was ist los? Warum bleiben Sie stehen?"

„Hören Sie nicht die Musik?", stellte Tim verwundert die Gegenfrage und hörte den zärtlichen Klängen eines Pianos zu, auf welchen Beethovens Mondscheinsonate gespielt wurde. Der Kapitän jedoch schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete erst: „Nein, ich höre Nichts-" Schlagartig entglitten Haddock die Gesichtszüge und er wandte sich nun voller Schrecken in die Richtung um, aus der die Musik kam.

„Tausend jaulende Höllenhunde!", rannte Haddock fluchend in die Richtung, aus die diese Melodie kam. Vollkommen verwundert sah Tim dem Kapitän nach, rief entsetzt hinter ihm her und folgte ihm schlussendlich.

Wenige Minuten später standen die Beiden vor der Tür hinter der das Piano gespielt wurde. Ohne zu zögern griff Haddock an die Klinke und drückte sie energisch hinunter, woraufhin bei Tim die Alarmglocken schrillten. So viel Unvorsichtigkeit hatte er noch nie erlebt und er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass hinter der Tür keine böse Überraschung lauerte.

Der Kapitän stürzte in den Raum hinein und sofort verstummte die Musik. Als die Tür vollständig geöffnet war gab sie den Blick auf eine junge brünette Frau frei, welche mit einer Haarbürste bewaffnet und zum Angriff bereit vor dem Klavier stand.

„Mein Delfinchen...", sagte Haddock hörbar erleichtert und trat nun gänzlich in die Kajüte ein. Der Blick der jungen Frau wurde sanfter und zu Tims Erstaunen fiel sie dem Kapitän ebenfalls sichtlich erleichtert um den Hals. „Papa!", rief sie aus, schmiegte sich an ihn und vergrub für den Moment ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

Kurz sah Tim sich um, huschte in den Raum hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ehe er sich den Beiden wieder zuwandte. Sein Blick blieb jedoch erstaunt, da er nach Haddocks Aussage nach nicht erwartet hatte ein weiteres Mitglied der Familie Haddock anzutreffen.

„Oh Papa, ich hatte mir schon Sorgen um dich gemacht.", sagte sie zu ihrem Vater und löste sich wieder aus der Umarmung. Der Kapitän nickte leicht, strich ihr eine der vielen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und erwiderte: „Ich mir auch um dich."

Schweigend hatte Tim der Szenerie zugeschaut und wurde nun selbst Thema der Unterhaltung, da die rehbraunen Augen der jungen Frau auf ihn gerichtet waren. Sie musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und wieder zurück, ehe ihr Gesichtsausdruck misstrauischer wurde. „Wer bist du?", fragte sie ihn direkt, hatte die Augen leicht zu Schlitzen verengt und ließ Tim nicht aus ihrem Blickfeld entschwinden.

„Mein Name ist Tim. Ihr Vater und ich haben uns durch Zufall auf dem Schiff kennen gelernt und wollen gemeinsam von hier fliehen.", antwortete der Reporter gewissenhaft und freundlich, wobei er sogar die Hand ausstreckte. Ihr Blick wurde erstaunter und sie griff langsam zum Gruß nach seiner Hand. „Sehr erfreut, Tim. Ich bin Christin Helena Haddock. Bitte duz mich, wir sind Beide ungefähr im selben Alter und Angesichts dieser düsteren Situation sind Höflichkeiten nicht nötig.", stellte sie sich nun viel freundlicher vor und schenkte Tim sogar ein kleines Lächeln.

Schließlich ließ sie seine Hand wieder los, sah zu ihrem Vater und fragte ihn: „Wie wollt ihr hier runter kommen? Die Jungs sind überall und Sakharine wird alles dafür tun, um uns fest zu halten."

Ihr Blick wurde nachdenklicher und sie spielte mit einer Strähne ihrer langen braunen Haare, während sie leise hinzufügte: „Wenn wir nur wüssten, warum sie uns festhalten." Auf diese Worte hin deutete Haddock auf Tim und meinte zu Christin: „Er meint zu wissen, was der Sauertopf will." Sofort wandten sich die braunen Augen von Christin wieder Tim zu, woraufhin dieser sich etwas straffte.

„So? Was will er und woher weißt du das?", erkundigte sich Christin interessiert und legte den Kopf schief. Tim strich sich über den Hinterkopf, sah Haddocks Tochter ins Gesicht und erzählte ihr was sie wissen wollte. Er ließ dabei kein Detail aus und sprach davon wie er das Pergament in dem Schiffsmast der Einhorn fand und dass er durch dieses Modell in diese Situation gekommen war.

Die ganze Zeit hatten die Augen von ihr auf ihm gelegen und ihn gemustert. „Ich bin der Sache nur so sehr auf den Grund gegangen, weil ich es als gute Geschichte für einen Artikel empfand.", erklärte Tim schließlich, weshalb er dieser Sache nachgegangen war.

Sofort sah Christin ihn herab lassend an und zischte leise: „Ugh... du bist Journalist."

Es lief Tim kalt den Rücken hinunter, als sie seinen Berufsstand so argwöhnisch aussprach. Langsam nickte er ihr zu und sagte verwundert: „Du tust, als wäre das etwas Schreckliches." Sie nickte zustimmend und erwiderte ihm: „Das ist es auch. In Chicago lernte ich, durch meine Ausbildung als Detektivin, genug Journalisten kennen. Leute wie ihr geiert nur nach brisanten Geschichten und da die Wahrheit für euch zu wenig ist, erfindet ihr noch einige Dinge dazu."

Entrüstet und mit weit geöffnetem Mund sah er Christin an und blickte anschließend Hilfe suchend zu ihrem Vater. Dieser jedoch hob nur Kopf schüttelnd die Hände, wandte den Blick ab und signalisierte Tim dass er diese Situation alleine klären musste. Also atmete Tim tief durch, sah wieder zu ihr und entgegnete freundlicher: „Nun, ich bin keiner von diesen Journalisten. Ich verdiene mein Geld mit ehrlichen Artikeln, ganz ohne Lügen."

Sie verzog höhnend das Gesicht und meinte nur: „Natürlich. Hach, wie oft hab ich diese Worte schon von Journalisten gehört? Und am Ende las ich dann doch nur deren Lügen und Halbwahrheiten in der Zeitung." Es nervte Tim dass sie so schlecht von ihm dachte, denn er wusste von sich selbst wie rein sein Gewissen in diesem Punkt war. Doch wie hätte er ihr das klar machen sollen?

„Du kannst mir vertrauen und glauben. Ich bin nicht wie die anderen Journalisten und das werde ich auch nie sein. Von mir würdest du nur ehrliche Artikel in den Zeitungen finden. Diese Art des Halbwahrheiten Publizierens liegt mir vollkommen fern.", erklärte er ihr aufrichtig, blickte sie ernst an und fühlte sich in seiner Ehre als Journalist gekränkt.

Er wusste, dass es genug dieser lügenden Journalisten gab, doch er zählte absolut nicht dazu und dies versuchte er Christin klar zu machen. Voller Hoffnung blickte er sie an und wollte, dass sie ihm glaubte.

Haddocks Tochter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, musterte ihr Gegenüber prüfend und forderte nun: „Beweis mir, dass du anders bist als die anderen."

„Und wie?", wollte Tim von ihr neugierig wissen und hatte dabei ein neckisches und zu gleich fragendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Auf diese Frage zuckte Christin jedoch nur mit den Schultern, deutete auf ihn und antwortete fast schon ebenso neckisch wie er: „Das überlass ich ganz dir. Wir werden offensichtlich eine lange Zeit zusammen sein. Dir wird also schon etwas einfallen."

Schließlich lachte Tim leise auf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sagte fast schon feierlich: „Gut, ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich anders bin als die Journalisten, die du kennen gelernt hast." Mit einem zufriedenem Blick im Gesicht nickte Christin ihm zu und meinte: „Ich werde gespannt sein und einfach abwarten."

Im Anschluss wandte sie sich von ihm ab, sah zu ihrem Vater und sagte glücklich zu ihm: „Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mein Klavierspiel hören und mich hier raus holen." Haddocks Blick wurde peinlich berührt und als er den Kopf schüttelte entglitten ihr die Gesichtszüge und noch bevor sie fragen konnte wie er das meinte, meldete sich Tim wieder zu Wort.

„Ich habe dein Klavierspiel gehört, nicht er. Und um ehrlich sein, hat der Kapitän bis zu meinem Auftauchen gedacht seine Kajütentür wäre fest verschlossen.", stellte Tim nun die Situation richtig dar, zuckte mit den Schultern und wartete Christins Reaktion ab.

Wütend sah sie ihren Vater an, verengte dabei die Augen zu Schlitzen und fauchte: „Du hast mich vergessen?" Die Hände schützend vor sich gehoben, lachte Haddock beschämt auf und verteidigte sich: „Nicht mit Absicht, meine kleine Nixe." Christin seufzte fassungslos auf, schüttelte den Kopf und hob dabei leicht ihre Arme. „Hagel und Granaten! Ich fasse es nicht, dass du mich bei dem Ziegenbart und den ganzen Piraten, beinahe zurück gelassen hättest.", wetterte seine Tochter und stellte dabei wunderbar zur Schau, dass sie dasselbe Temperament besaß wie ihr Vater. Der Apfel fiel, wie Tim gerade feststellen konnte, in diesem Fall tatsächlich nicht weit vom Stamm.

Er überlegte fieberhaft, ob er ihr sagen sollte, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte ein weiteres Familienmitglied zu treffen, da der Kapitän gesagt hatte er wäre der letzte Haddock. Allerdings war seine Tochter schon wütend genug auf ihn und Tim wollte die Situation nicht noch schlimmer für ihn machen. Daher behielt er diese Information besser für sich.

„Du bist wieder beinahe nüchtern, nicht wahr?", fragte Christin ihn noch immer erzürnt, hielt die Arme erneut vor der Brust verschränkt und sah ihren Vater an.

Der Kapitän nickte leicht und zustimmend, ehe er ehrlich sagte: „Sagen wir so, es könnte schlimmer sein." Schließlich seufzte Christin missmutig auf, drückte sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen den Nasenrücken und meinte mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen: „Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass er wunderlich wird, wenn er zu wenig getrunken hat." In diesem Moment wurde Tim klar, dass der Kapitän nur mit genug Alkohol im Blut scheinbar bei wirklich klarem Verstand war.

Plötzlich bellte Struppi auf, saß an der Kajütentür und kratzte an dieser, woraufhin er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Beteiligten auf sich zog. Sofort wurde der Blick von Haddocks Tochter sanftmütig und sie fragte entzückt: „Hallochen, du kleines Schnäuzelchen. Wer bist du denn?" Mit Stolz geschwellter Brust und einem ebenso sanftmütigem Blick seinem Fox Terrier gegenüber, antwortete Tim ihr: „Das ist mein Hund Struppi."

„Hach, er ist ja richtig goldig. Ich liebe Tiere. Aber was will er uns mit dem Kratzen sagen?", wollte sie von ihm nun wissen, woraufhin Tim ernster drein blickte. Seine blauen Augen sahen Christin und ihren Vater zu gleichen Teilen an, während er ruhig meinte: „Er erinnert uns daran, was unser eigentliches Vorhaben war. Wir müssen von dem Schiff, wenn wir leben wollen."

Die anderen Beiden wurden nun auch wieder viel ernster, woraufhin der Kapitän zur Kajütentür ging, sie öffnete und auf den Gang spähte. Offensichtlich war keine Gefahr im Vollzug, denn er winkte die Beiden heran und sagte: „Kommt, ich weiß wo wir lang müssen." So lief Haddock los, woraufhin Tim und Christin einen Blick tauschten und er ihr den Vortritt ließ. Lächelnd nahm sie diesen an und folgte ihrem Vater, ehe Tim und Struppi es ihr gleich taten.

Tim hoffte, dass sie den richtigen Weg ans Deck finden würden, sich heimlich ein Rettungsbot schnappen und von Bord fliehen könnten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

 **Sei vorsichtig  
** ๑⊱ ⊰๑Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ๑⊱ ⊰๑

๑⊱ ⊰๑

An Deck angekommen hatten die Drei sich zum nächst besten Rettungsbot geschlichen, welches sie versuchten zu stehlen. Tim hatte ihnen diese Möglichkeit vorgeschlagen, da es die einzige Vernünftige war. Sicher hätten sie auch versuchen können die Karaboudjan zu übernehmen, doch ihre Gegner waren in der Überzahl.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung auf das obere Deck auf, woraufhin die Drei sich tiefer in den Schatten des Rettungsbootes zurückzogen, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Ein wenig atemlos und erschrocken gab der Kapitän, mit ausgestrecktem Finger deutend, von sich: „Da ist Alan." Sofort folgten die anderen Zwei seinem Fingerzeig, woraufhin Tim genau beobachtete wie Alan und ein anderer Matrose in ein kleines Häuschen auf dem Deck verschwanden.

„Ist das die Brücke?", erkundigte sich der Reporter interessiert bei Haddock und nahm dabei nicht die Augen von dem Raum in dem die Beiden verschwunden sind. Bedächtig nickte Christin, die neben ihm hockte und antwortete leise: „Ja, auf der anderen Seite ist der Funkraum."

Tims Augen wurden groß, ehe er erstaunt zu Haddocks Tochter blickte. Ein Funkraum? Das war die Rettung gewesen, denn von dort hätte er einen Funkspruch an Interpol absetzen können. Natürlich in der Hoffnung, dass Schulze und Schultze diesen auch erhielten und richtig deuteten.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Reporters wurde entschlossener, als er zu den Beiden flüsterte: „Wartet hier auf mich und schlagt Alarm, wenn etwas schief läuft. Ich werde mir den Funkraum mal genauer ansehen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schlich Tim dicht an die Wand der unteren Kajüten entlang und hoffte nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Plötzlich wurde er bei der Hand gepackt und herum gewirbelt. Sein Herz setzte für den Moment aus und ehe er aus einem Reflex heraus sein Gegenüber außer Gefecht setzen konnte, erkannte er dass es Christin war die ihn so gepackt hatte. Ihn nun dicht neben sich an die Wand gedrückt und im Dunklen verborgen sahen ihre Augen ihn ernst an. Doch war er auch der Meinung einen Hauch von Sorge in diesen erkennen zu können, obwohl das spärliche Licht der Laterne an dieser Wand ihren Schutz nur mit sehr wenig Schein versorgte.

Nach wie vor ruhten seine blauen Augen auf ihren Braunen, während er sich fragte was sie vorhatte. Kaum hatte er seinen Gedanken beendete, öffnete sie auch schon den Mund zum Sprechen: „Sei vorsichtig, Tim." Ihre Worte überraschten ihn im ersten Moment, doch schon Sekunden später schenkte er ihr einen frechen Blick und meinte zu ihr: „Das bin ich immer." Christins linke Augenbraue hob sich ein wenig spöttisch, doch ihre Worte waren alles anderes als dies: „ Ja, mag sein. Aber sie haben Schusswaffen und sie werden sich nicht scheuen sie zu benutzen."

Irgendwie konnte Tim sich das bereits denken, denn bei der Suche nach dem Ausgang hatten Tim und der Kapitän schon gehört dass sie nur Haddock lebend brauchten. Auf der anderen Seite war es interessant zu wissen, dass die Crew tatsächlich ohne Skrupel vorging. Tim zog die Brauen kraus, sah Christin immer noch in die Augen und erkundigte sich: „Woher weißt du das so genau?"

„Was meinst du welches Argument mich dazu brachte brav in meiner Kajüte zu bleiben?", gab sie mit einem neckischen Lächeln auf den Lippen von sich und nahm ebenfalls nicht den Blick von ihm. Leise lachte der Reporter auf und stellte fest: „Dich scheint man nicht so leicht unter zu kriegen." Ebenfalls lachte sie leise auf, schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Ich hab mich mit korrupten Polizisten, lügenden Journalisten, meiner hinterhältigen Mutter und anderen fiesen Leuten herum plagen müssen. Von daher bin ich schon Einiges gewohnt."

Sachte drückte sie nun seine Hand, schenkte ihm einen aufrichtigen Blick und sagte erneut zu ihm: „Sei bitte vorsichtig." Ohne ihr ein Wort zu sagen nickte Tim ihr einfach nur zu, drückte ebenfalls leicht ihre Hand und sah im Anschluss zu wie sie sich von ihm löste und zurück zu Struppi und dem Kapitän huschte.

Es war seltsam gewesen, denn irgendetwas hatte ihre Bitte, Sorge und vor allem das halten ihrer Hand in dem Reporter ausgelöst. Für Mädchen und Frauen hatte er sich noch nie wirklich interessiert, da er seine Arbeit, das Reisen und Allein sein immer vorgezogen hatte. Allerdings konnte Tim nicht leugnen, dass Christin die wahrhaftig erste weibliche Person war die er nicht nur bildhübsch, sondern auch sehr interessant fand. Sie weckte etwas in ihm, dass er vorher noch nie erlebt hatte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Funkraum hatte der Reporter sich daran gemacht an Interpol einen Funkspruch abzusetzen, wurde allerdings erwischt. Doch durch eine spektakuläre Aktion und einer kleinen Verfolgungsjagd übers Deck konnten er, Struppi, Kapitän Haddock und seine Tochter von der Karaboudjan fliehen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	2. Sei vorsichtig

๑⊱ ⊰๑

An Deck angekommen hatten die Drei sich zum nächst besten Rettungsbot geschlichen, welches sie versuchten zu stehlen. Tim hatte ihnen diese Möglichkeit vorgeschlagen, da es die einzige Vernünftige war. Sicher hätten sie auch versuchen können die Karaboudjan zu übernehmen, doch ihre Gegner waren in der Überzahl.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung auf das obere Deck auf, woraufhin die Drei sich tiefer in den Schatten des Rettungsbootes zurückzogen, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Ein wenig atemlos und erschrocken gab der Kapitän, mit ausgestrecktem Finger deutend, von sich: „Da ist Alan." Sofort folgten die anderen Zwei seinem Fingerzeig, woraufhin Tim genau beobachtete wie Alan und ein anderer Matrose in ein kleines Häuschen auf dem Deck verschwanden.

„Ist das die Brücke?", erkundigte sich der Reporter interessiert bei Haddock und nahm dabei nicht die Augen von dem Raum in dem die Beiden verschwunden sind. Bedächtig nickte Christin, die neben ihm hockte und antwortete leise: „Ja, auf der anderen Seite ist der Funkraum."

Tims Augen wurden groß, ehe er erstaunt zu Haddocks Tochter blickte. Ein Funkraum? Das war die Rettung gewesen, denn von dort hätte er einen Funkspruch an Interpol absetzen können. Natürlich in der Hoffnung, dass Schulze und Schultze diesen auch erhielten und richtig deuteten.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Reporters wurde entschlossener, als er zu den Beiden flüsterte: „Wartet hier auf mich und schlagt Alarm, wenn etwas schief läuft. Ich werde mir den Funkraum mal genauer ansehen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schlich Tim dicht an die Wand der unteren Kajüten entlang und hoffte nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Plötzlich wurde er bei der Hand gepackt und herum gewirbelt. Sein Herz setzte für den Moment aus und ehe er aus einem Reflex heraus sein Gegenüber außer Gefecht setzen konnte, erkannte er dass es Christin war die ihn so gepackt hatte. Ihn nun dicht neben sich an die Wand gedrückt und im Dunklen verborgen sahen ihre Augen ihn ernst an. Doch war er auch der Meinung einen Hauch von Sorge in diesen erkennen zu können, obwohl das spärliche Licht der Laterne an dieser Wand ihren Schutz nur mit sehr wenig Schein versorgte.

Nach wie vor ruhten seine blauen Augen auf ihren Braunen, während er sich fragte was sie vorhatte. Kaum hatte er seinen Gedanken beendete, öffnete sie auch schon den Mund zum Sprechen: „Sei vorsichtig, Tim." Ihre Worte überraschten ihn im ersten Moment, doch schon Sekunden später schenkte er ihr einen frechen Blick und meinte zu ihr: „Das bin ich immer." Christins linke Augenbraue hob sich ein wenig spöttisch, doch ihre Worte waren alles anderes als dies: „ Ja, mag sein. Aber sie haben Schusswaffen und sie werden sich nicht scheuen sie zu benutzen."

Irgendwie konnte Tim sich das bereits denken, denn bei der Suche nach dem Ausgang hatten Tim und der Kapitän schon gehört dass sie nur Haddock lebend brauchten. Auf der anderen Seite war es interessant zu wissen, dass die Crew tatsächlich ohne Skrupel vorging. Tim zog die Brauen kraus, sah Christin immer noch in die Augen und erkundigte sich: „Woher weißt du das so genau?"

„Was meinst du welches Argument mich dazu brachte brav in meiner Kajüte zu bleiben?", gab sie mit einem neckischen Lächeln auf den Lippen von sich und nahm ebenfalls nicht den Blick von ihm. Leise lachte der Reporter auf und stellte fest: „Dich scheint man nicht so leicht unter zu kriegen." Ebenfalls lachte sie leise auf, schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Ich hab mich mit korrupten Polizisten, lügenden Journalisten, meiner hinterhältigen Mutter und anderen fiesen Leuten herum plagen müssen. Von daher bin ich schon Einiges gewohnt."

Sachte drückte sie nun seine Hand, schenkte ihm einen aufrichtigen Blick und sagte erneut zu ihm: „Sei bitte vorsichtig." Ohne ihr ein Wort zu sagen nickte Tim ihr einfach nur zu, drückte ebenfalls leicht ihre Hand und sah im Anschluss zu wie sie sich von ihm löste und zurück zu Struppi und dem Kapitän huschte.

Es war seltsam gewesen, denn irgendetwas hatte ihre Bitte, Sorge und vor allem das halten ihrer Hand in dem Reporter ausgelöst. Für Mädchen und Frauen hatte er sich noch nie wirklich interessiert, da er seine Arbeit, das Reisen und Allein sein immer vorgezogen hatte. Allerdings konnte Tim nicht leugnen, dass Christin die wahrhaftig erste weibliche Person war die er nicht nur bildhübsch, sondern auch sehr interessant fand. Sie weckte etwas in ihm, dass er vorher noch nie erlebt hatte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Funkraum hatte der Reporter sich daran gemacht an Interpol einen Funkspruch abzusetzen, wurde allerdings erwischt. Doch durch eine spektakuläre Aktion und einer kleinen Verfolgungsjagd übers Deck konnten er, Struppi, Kapitän Haddock und seine Tochter von der Karaboudjan fliehen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	3. Auf nach Bagghar

๑⊱ ⊰๑

„Wir müssen in Bagghar noch vor Sakharine ankommen.", sagte Tim ein wenig außer Atem und trieb weiterhin die Ruder durch das Meerwasser. Seine Armmuskulatur brannte bereits wie Feuer, doch er musste durchhalten. Er war der Einzige der noch Kraft genug hatte weiter zu rudern. Der Kapitän und dessen Tochter hatten abwechselnd die Nacht durch gerudert, wobei Tim doch unglaublich erstaunt darüber war.

Christin wirkte auf ihn zwar wie eine willensstarke Frau, doch hatte er sich von ihrem gepflegten und hübschen Erscheinungsbild blenden lassen. Sie trug zwar dieses weinrote knielange Kleid, ihre roten Pumps und ihr schwarzes Samthalsband mit dem Saphirschmuck, doch sie war sich nicht zu fein mit anzupacken und sich auch die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Das hatte sie dem Reporter eindrucksvoll bewiesen, als sie darauf bestand ebenfalls eine Zeit lang zu rudern.

Nun graute bereits der Morgen und die Sonne stieg allmähliche immer höher und tauchte das Meer in eine wunderschöne Glitzerlandschaft. Für einen Moment betrachte der Reporter Haddocks Tochter, wie sie elegant, zusammen mit Struppi, am Bootsrand saß und mit ihm hinaus auf das Meer schaute.

Ihre Beine hatte sie über einander geschlagen und sich etwas vorgebeugt, wobei sie mit ihrem einen Arm ihren Kopf abstütze und mit der anderen Hand zärtlich durch das Fell des Fox Terriers strich. Noch immer war Tim von ihr fasziniert und er konnte es nicht leugnen, dass seine Faszination ihr gegenüber immer weiter anstieg. Außerdem wurde er immer neugieriger auf ihr Wesen und auch wollte er zu gern mehr über sie erfahren.

Seltsam, wo er doch sonst nur so seinen Abenteuern gegenüber empfand. Es war ein ganz neues Gefühl für ihn auf diese Art und Weise eine Frau zu betrachten und er musste gestehen, dass es ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl war. Was immer es war, dass sie in ihm entfacht hatte, er mochte es.

Schließlich antwortete der Kapitän dem jungen Reporter mit den Worten: „ Ich weiß. Ich weiß." Doch kaum hatte er diese Worte gesagt, blickte er vom Meer auf und in Tims Gesicht, ehe er verwundert fragte: „Warum?" Nun blickten auch Christin und Struppi zu den Beiden, woraufhin Tim sich nicht nur etwas beobachtet fühlte, sondern sich auch etwas straffte.

„Weil der Scheich Omar Ben Salad das dritte Modell der Einhorn hat und Sakharine will es in seinen Besitz bringen.", erklärte der Reporter bemüht nicht abgehetzt oder erschöpft zu klingen. Die Augen von Christin verengten sich leicht zu Schlitzen, während sie Tim mit ihrem prüfenden Blick regelrecht durchbohrte. Nicht nur, dass er ihren Blick eingefangen hatte, konnte er diesen auch sehr gut spüren. Allerdings ließ ihn dieser Blick nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, weshalb er ein wenig weiter ruderte.

Ihre Stimme erhob sich nun und er vernahm ihre neugierige Frage: „Woher weißt du das so genau?" Auf ihre Frage hin hielt Tim mit dem Rudern Inne, sah in ihr Gesicht und zog aus seiner Tasche einen Flyer. Er stand auf, beugte sich zu Haddock und seiner Tochter vor und zeigte ihnen das aufgeklappte Blattpapier.

„Der Scheich sammelt alte Schiffsmodelle und die Einhorn ist sein Prunkstück.", erklärte Tim freundlich und fügte hinzu, dass der Scheich das Modell in einem kugelsicheren Glaskasten ausgestellt hatte. Die Augen von Christin blickten nun erstaunt drein, ehe sie vom Flyer zu Tim aufsah und sich verwundert erkundigte: „Und er will es stehlen? Wozu?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich weiß dass er eine Geheimwaffe hat, um an das Modell heran zu kommen. Die Mailänder Nachtigall, aber das wird nicht ausreichen um es zu bekommen.", antwortete Tim gewissenhaft, sah in ihr Gesicht und anschließend zu dem Kapitän. Sein Blick wurde sehr viel ernster und er besah Beide zu gleichen Teilen, ehe er fortfuhr: „Und das ist warum Sakharine euch braucht. Da gibt es etwas dass nur Sie wissen Kapitän und an das Sie sich erinnern müssen."

Wie zwei verwirrte Kinder blickten die Beiden nun zu ihm auf, woraufhin Haddock ehrlich zu Tim sagte: „Ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen, Tim." Missmutig ließ Tim sich auf diese Worte hinzurück auf seine Bank fallen, sah den Kapitän wieder ernst an und eröffnete ihm und seiner Tochter: „Ich habe davon in einem Buch gelesen. Dass nur ein echter Haddock das Geheimnis der Einhorn lüften kann."

Plötzlich begann der Kapitän zu strahlen, als hätte er gerade einen helfenden Geistesblitz. Hoffnungsvoll lächelte Tim ihn an und glaubte er würde nun endlich die Antwort auf all seine Fragen bekommen. Die Einzige die skeptisch drein Blick und vor allem dabei zu ihrem Vater sah war Christin. Endlich brach Haddock sein Schweigen, während Tim an seinen Lippen hing: „Ich kann mich an absolut Nichts erinnern."

Das Lächeln war vollkommen aus Tims Gesicht gewischt worden, während Christin bei diesen Worten nur mit den Augen rollte und zurück aufs Meer sah. Der Kapitän zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, als Tim verzweifelt sagte: „Aber Sie müssen doch etwas über Ihre Vorfahren wissen, dass ist doch ihre Familiengeschichte."

„Mein Gedächtnis ist nicht mehr so gut wie früher.", versuchte der Kapitän sich zu entschuldigen. Der Reporter hob nun skeptisch eine Braue, sah sein Gegenüber in die Augen und erkundigte sich interessiert: „Wie war es denn früher?" Haddock blickte ein wenig nachdenklich drein, schüttelte anschließend mit dem Kopf, zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und antwortete ehrlich: „Hab ich vergessen."

Sowohl Tim, als auch Christin und sein Hund seufzten entmutigt auf diese Antwort hin auf. Schweigen trat für den Moment ein und Tim blickte den Kapitän nur ernst an. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und er hoffte, dass dieser im Laufe der Reise nach Bagghar sich an seine Familiengeschichte erinnerte. Es hing nun nicht mehr nur ein guter Artikel davon ab, sondern auch Leben die in Gefahr waren.

Der Reporter strich sich tief durchatmend über den Kopf, sah anschließend hoffnungsvoller zu Haddock und erkundigte sich: „Kapitän? Können Sie uns nach Bagghar bringen?" Sofort verzogen sich die Gesichtszüge des Kapitäns ins Negative und er polterte empört: „Was ist das für eine saublöde Frage?! Hagel und Granaten! Her mit den Rudern!"

Der Kapitän erhob sich schimpfend, ging auf Tims Seite und nahm bereits das erste Ruder, um es in eine andere Metallöse des Bootes zu stecken und es so erneut aus zurichten. Tim hatte er dabei hinter sich gedrängt, schimpfte immer noch wie ein Rohrspatz und griff nach dem zweiten Ruder. Hinter ihm hatte sich Christin erhoben, wollte ihn beruhigend an der Schulter berühren und sagte freundlich zu ihm: „Beruhig dich doch, Papa."

In diesem Moment zog der Kapitän das zweite Ruder aus der, für ihn nun unbrauchbaren Metallöse und stieß dabei heftig mit dem Stil gegen Christins Stirn. Ein dumpfer Schlag war zuhören und sie verlor direkt das Bewusstsein. Tim hatte sofort reagiert und Christin noch auffangen können, bevor sie Kopf über ins Meer gestürzt wäre.

Haddock hatte das nicht Mal bemerkt, hatte weiter vor sich hin gepöbelt und bekam dabei auch nicht mit wie energisch er mit dem Ruder hantierte. Vermutlich hätte Tim es sogar irgendwie genossen, die Tochter des Kapitäns zu halten, doch nicht unter diesen Umständen.

Der Reporter war gerade dabei Christin halbwegs sicher und rücklings auf der Bank zu positionieren, als er einen gewaltigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf spürte.

Augenblicklich sackte er auf Haddocks Tochter zusammen, lag auf ihr und fühlte wie alles um ihn herum dumpf und schwarz wurde. Wieder hatte der Kapitän so wild rumgefuchtelt, dass er Tim und sogar Struppi ins Reich der Träume geschickt hatte. Erst als er saß, konnte er das Ausmaß seines kleinen Wutausbruchs sehen, doch ahnte er nicht dass er daran Schuld war. Stutzig macht ihn vor allem, dass Tim auf seiner Tochter lag und vor allem dass sie überhaupt schlief.

„Pff, die Jugend hat heutzutage kein Stehvermögen mehr. Na, keine Sorge Tim, ich bringe euch sicher nach Bagghar.", gab der Kapitän versprechend von sich, als wäre der Reporter noch wach. Anschließend begann Haddock zu rudern und nahm Kurs auf Ägypten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	4. Nicht genug Platz

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nur langsam kam Tim wieder zu sich und auch nur aus dem Grund, weil er den beißenden Geruch von Rauch in der Nase hatte. Kaum war er wieder bei Bewusstsein und hatte die Augen geöffnet, als er das Feuer in mitten des Rettungsbootes erblickte.

Panisch erhob sich der Reporter und hörte Christin entsetzt hinter sich rufen: „Papa, was hast du getan?" Das fragte sich Tim auch, denn wie kam der Kapitän nur auf die Idee mitten im Rettungsboot ein Feuer zu machen und dann auch noch eines der Ruder als Brennholz zu benutzen.

„Was haben Sie getan?", wollte Tim entgeistert von dem Kapitän wissen, wobei er vollkommen ungläubig auf das Feuer vor sich starrte und darauf deutete. Haddock lachte vergnügt auf, sah zu ihm und seiner Tochter und meinte nur: „Oh ihr Zwei müsst mir nicht danken. Ihr habt ein wenig gefröstelt, da hab ich ein Feuerchen für uns gemacht." Wie aus einem Mund kam es entsetzt von Tim und Christin: „In einem Boot?!"

Noch immer ganz vergnügt ignorierte er die Beiden und nahm das zweite Ruder zur Hand, woraufhin Tim noch immer entsetzt sagte: „Was haben sie damit vor? Nein, nicht. Wir brauchen die Ruder doch noch." Doch Haddock lachte nur, zerbrach das Ruder mit Hilfe seines Knies und meinte nur: „Ja, aber jetzt nicht mehr."

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?", ertönte die panische Stimme von Haddocks Tochter und Tim tat das einzige Vernünftige in diesem Moment. Er beugte sich über den Bootsrand und begann hektisch Wasser über das offene Feuer zu schütten, wobei er von Christin unterstützt wurde und den Kapitän aufforderte ihm ebenfalls zu helfen. Tim hatte die naive Hoffnung die Ruder noch irgendwie retten zu können oder wenigstens nicht zu sinken.

Der Kapitän schien plötzlich wieder zur Vernunft gekommen zu sein, weshalb er nun realisierte dass er einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht hatte. Die Erklärung, warum er so gehandelt hatte, hielt er kurz darauf in seinen Händen. Eine fast leere Flasche Whisky war Schuld daran, dass Haddock auf eine solch verrückte Idee gekommen war. Noch bevor Tim ihn aufhalten konnte, hatte der Kapitän schon den letzten Rest der braunen Flüssigkeit ins Feuer gekippt.

Das Feuer gab eine riesige Stichflamme fei und entlud sich mit einer Explosion. Die Flammen begannen das Boot einzunehmen, woraufhin allen nur eines übrig blieb. „Ins Wasser sofort!", hatte der Reporter den Beiden zugerufen, sich Struppi geschnappt und war kurz darauf ins Meerwasser gesprungen.

An der Oberfläche atmete er tief durch, sah wie das Feuer nun schon den kompletten Innenraum des Bootes in Anspruch nahm und erblickte zu seiner Linken und Rechten den Kapitän und seine Tochter. Ihre Blicke waren genau so trostlos wie sein eigener, denn ohne das Boot würden sie nicht nach Bagghar kommen und noch schlimmer sie würden hier sterben.

Plötzlich ertönte die Stimme von Christin und sie klang sehr entschlossen und voller neuen Mutes: „Kommt, drehen wir das Boot um. Wenn wir Glück haben ist der Boden noch nicht von den Flammen zerfressen und wir haben eine kleine Rettungsinsel." Zustimmend nickten Tim und Haddock in ihre Richtung, ehe sie gemeinsam auf das Rettungsboot zu schwammen. Mit vereinten Kräften drückten sie gegen die Seite des Bootes und hievten es immer stärker mit den Flammen Richtung Meer.

Der Kraftaufwand war enorm, um es zum Kentern zu bringen, doch ihre Mühen machten sich bezahlt. Das Boot kenterte und zu ihrem Glück hatte das Feuer noch kein Loch in den Boden gefressen. So kletterten sie auf ihre Rettungsinsel und atmeten erstmal tief durch.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Tim und Haddock hatten einige Zeit etwas diskutiert, wobei der Kapitän immer mehr in Selbstmitleid und Schuldgefühlen zerfloss. Er gab sogar seinem Vorfahr Ritter Franz, der die Einhorn Modelle für seine drei Söhne hatte bauen lassen, die Schuld gegeben. Dem Reporter leuchtete nicht ganz ein, warum Haddock das tat. Seine Erklärung, dass Ritter Franz ein wahrer Held war und das niemand in seiner Familie je wieder wie er sein würde, ließ es ihn nicht besser verstehen.

Sicher Ritter Franz hatte die Meere mit der Einhorn im Namen des Königs befahren, hatte drei wichtige Pergamente in den jeweiligen Einhorn Modellen für seine drei Söhne versteckt und schien ein reicher Mann gewesen zu sein und er war daran Schuld, dass Tim in dieses Abenteuer geschlittert war. Allerdings war Ritter Franz nicht der Schuldige, für die jetzige Situation.

Der Kapitän erhob sich, schüttelte Tims Hand und sagte: „Leben Sie wohl." Was hatte er vor? Tim beobachtete wie er sich bereits zum Sprung ins Meer machte und hörte wie er davon sprach sich ertränken zu wollen. Der Reporter konnte ihm das jedoch nicht glauben und verzog daher skeptisch das Gesicht.

Es waren nun allerdings Christin und Struppi die Tims Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich stark erregten, weswegen es ihm nicht möglich war dem Gefasel von Haddock noch weiter folgen zu können. Beide blickten in den Himmel hinter ihm und Haddock, woraufhin er sich ebenfalls umwandte und seinem Hund liebevoll über den Kopf streichelte. „Was habt ihr gesehen?", wollte er von Beiden wissen, doch bekam er keine Antwort auf sprachlicher Ebene.

Christin hob lediglich den Finger in Richtung Himmel und Tim folgte mit seinen Augen ihrem Fingerzeig. Etwas blitzte dort oben im Sonnenlicht und als das Etwas näher kam, vernahm der Reporter Motorengeräusche. Je näher es kam, desto erkenntlicher wurde es und enthüllte sich als ein Wasserflugzeug.

„Das ist unsere Maschine!", gab Haddocks Tochter erschrocken von sich, woraufhin der Kapitän erst jetzt die Motorengeräusche wahrnahm und ebenfalls in die Richtung sah. Freudig jauchzte er auf: „Wir sind gerettet! Ein Zeichen des Himmels!" Ganz offensichtlich hatte er noch nicht bemerkt, dass es seine alte Crew war.

Kaum war das Flugzeug nah genug heran gekommen, eröffneten sie das Feuer. Sofort duckten sich die Vier und Tim schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel nicht getroffen zu werden. Zum Glück schienen die Schützen an Bord miserabel zu sein, denn sie trafen tatsächlich niemanden. Doch nun war Tim an der Reihe.

Er zog die Pistole, die er am Bord der Karaboudjan im Gemenge einem der Matrosen abgenommen hatte, aus seiner Hosentasche, setzte zum Schuss an und konzentrierte sich auf den Rumpf des Flugzeuges. Es kam bereits wieder auf sie zu, doch noch bevor es auch nur einen Schuss abgeben konnte, hatte Tim bereits seine letzte Kugel verschossen.

Mit dieser einen Kugel schien er einen wahren Glückstreffer gelandet zu haben, denn das Wasserflugzeug musste mit qualmendem Motor auf dem Meer notlanden. Sofort schwang sich Tim ins Wasser, sah zu Christin und dem Kapitän und sagte: „Ich geh rüber. Wartet auf mein Zeichen." Ein letztes Mal strich er Struppi über den Kopf und verschwand in den Fluten des Meeres.

Zum Glück war das Flugzeug nur wenige Meter entfernt gelandet, weshalb der Schwimmweg nicht sehr weit war. Tim hatte bereits einen Plan die zwei Piloten zu täuschen, während sie am Motor werkelten. Sie würden nicht wissen wie ihnen geschieht, denn er hatte das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite.

Beim Wasserflugzeug angekommen, tauchte er aus dem Wasser auf, hielt die Waffe auf die Beiden gerichtet und sagte eiskalt: „Hände hoch. Sofort!" Es war zu seinem Vorteil, dass sie nicht wussten dass er keine Kugeln mehr besaß. Die zwei Piloten waren naiv genug ihm blind zu glauben und seinen Forderungen Folge zu leisten.

Behände kletterte er aus dem Wasser ließ sie zurück ins Flugzeug steigen und konnte ihnen dort mit absoluter Leichtigkeit die Hände fest auf dem Rücken zusammen binden. Sakharine hatte definitiv nicht seine klügsten und mutigsten Leute geschickt. Ein weiterer Vorteil, wie Tim zufrieden feststellte.

Die Beiden gut gefesselt ging er zur Tür zurück und winkte dem Kapitän, dessen Tochter und Struppi zu. Der Reporter hoffte, dass sie es richtig deuten und sich auf dem Weg zu ihm machen würden.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln stellte Tim fest, dass sie sein Zeichen richtig gedeutet hatten und sie nun zum Wasserflugzeug schwammen. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment bis sie angekommen waren, wobei der Kapitän als Erstes ins Flugzeug stieg und dort Platz nahm, woraufhin Struppi ihm folgte.

Als Letzte kam Christin an und kletterte gerade aus dem Wasser, als der Reporter ihr seine Hand helfend entgegen streckte. Kurz sah sie ihn skeptisch an, doch schließlich ergriff sie schmunzelnd seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm aus der Meeresströmung helfen. „Dankeschön. Du bist ja ein richtiger Gentleman.", gab Christin ein wenig neckend von sich, richtete etwas ihr nasses Kleid und ließ dabei seine Hand nicht los. Wohlmöglich befürchtete sie ins Wasser zurück zu fallen. Der Reporter zuckte dabei charmant mit einer Braue und meinte: „Das bin ich in der Tat. Nun, nach dir."

Mit diesen Worten sollte Haddocks Tochter einsteigen, doch das Tat sie nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie besah sich den Innenraum und sagte etwas unglücklich: „Achje, da ist nicht genug Platz." Tim trat nun dichter an sie heran und war dabei ihrem Körper mit seinem sehr nah. Ihre Seite an seiner Brust zu spüren bescherte ihm das Gefühl von Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch und ein angenehm warmer Schauer floss über seinen Rücken. Es fühlte sich gut an ihr so nah zu sein, auch wenn der Reporter noch nicht sagen konnte warum.

Ihr Blick in seine Richtung ließ ihn sich ertappt fühlen und er spürte deutlich wie seine Wangen begannen sich heiß anzufühlen. „Und nun?", wollte sie von ihm wissen und schien auf einen Vorschlag von ihm zu hoffen. Mit voller Konzentration zurück im hier und jetzt besah Tim sich nun den Innenraum und stellte fest, dass nur noch der vorderste Sitz im Flugzeug frei war. Hinter diesem saß Haddock mit Struppi auf dem Schoß und direkt dahinter wäre etwas Platz für Fracht gewesen, doch dort waren die zwei Piloten gefesselt und gut verstaut. Der Reporter tauschte nun mit Christin einen Blick und sah anschließend auf dem Pilotensitz, woraufhin sein Herz begann ihm bis zum Hals zu schlagen.

Es blieb nur die Möglichkeit, dass Haddocks Tochter sich auf seinen Schoß setzten würde um mitfliegen zu können. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihm ganz heiß werden, denn er hatte sich bereits eingestanden, dass sie eine hübsche junge Frau war und er ein besonderes Interesse an ihr hatte. Außerdem war er noch nie einer Frau so nah gewesen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel linste er nun zu ihr und bemerkte ihre ganz rötlichen Wangen und die weit geöffneten Augen. Langsam wandte Christin den Kopf in seine Richtung und fragte kleinlaut: „Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit oder?" Der Reporter drehte den Kopf zu ihr, sah wie verlegen sie das Ganze machte und musste gestehen, dass sie richtig niedlich dabei aussah.

Schließlich rief Tim sich zur Ordnung, atmete tief durch und sagte ehrlich zu ihr: „Die gibt es nicht." Haddocks Tochter nicht bedächtig, strich sich eine ihrer nassen Strähnen hinters Ohr und meinte verlegen, aber auch etwas neckend zu ihm: „Gut, aber bilde dir Nichts drauf ein." Ihre neckenden Worte lockerten diese Situation etwas auf, woraufhin der Reporter leise lachen musste und antwortete: „Ich versuch es."

Da er das Wasserflugzeug steuern würde, stieg er nun in dieses und ließ sich auf den Sitz nieder. Einen Moment zögerte Christin noch, atmete noch einmal tief durch und schien sich ebenfalls nun zur Ordnung zu rufen. Schlussendlich stieg sie ebenfalls ein und setzte sich vorsichtig und quer auf Tims Schoß. Den linken Arm hatte sie dabei um seine Schulter gelegnt und er fühlte wie ihr Becken seinen Lendenbereich wärmte.

Nicht nur dies, es bereitete ihm auch ein leichtes Ziehen in diesem Bereich und er spürte wie ihm wärmer wurde. Tim spürte erneut dieses wohlige Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und wie sein Herz schneller in seiner Brust schlug. Seine blauen Augen ruhten auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht, wobei er ihre Lippen einen Moment betrachtete.

Ein ganz neues Gefühl kam in ihm auf, das Verlangen ihr einen Kuss zu stehlen. Seine Gedanken begannen nur noch um sie zu kreisen, doch ihre Frage holte ihn aus diesen zurück: „Geht das so?" Mit neugewonnener Fassung testete er, ob er alle Instrumente erreichen konnte, woraufhin er ihr zu nickte und antwortete: „Ja, alles gut."

„Wir fliegen nun nach Bagghar?", wollte der Kapitän etwas ängstlich wissen und man konnte deutlich heraus hören, dass ihm das Fliegen nicht geheuer war. Langsam nickte Tim und bestätigte seine Frage, wobei er nach dem Steuerungshandbuch griff. Während er in diesem blätterte, konnte er nicht anders als Christins Nähe in gewisser Maßen zu genießen. Es fühlte sich gut und vor allem richtig an sie bei sich zu haben, aber das Warum hatte sich ihm noch nicht ganz erschlossen. Er ahnte es, aber er wollte es noch nicht so Recht wahr haben.

Der Reporter begann nun den Motor zu starten und richtete die Ruder aus, wobei Haddock hoffnungsvoll fragte: „Sie wissen was Sie tun oder Tim?" Er hingen gab nur ehrlich von sich: „Hmmm… mehr oder weniger." Etwas panischer erkundigte der Kapitän sich nun: „Was nun? Mehr oder weniger?"

Tim ließ das Flugzeug sich in Bewegung setzen und versuchte Haddock zu beschwichtigen: „Ganz ruhig. Ich hab mal einen Piloten interviewt." Nun blickte auch Christin ihn fassungslos an, ehe sie kurz darauf ihre Fassung wieder erlangte und resigniert murmelte: „Ja, sehr beruhigend."

Schließlich hob die Maschine ab und sie nahmen Kurs auf Bagghar, doch auf ihrem Weg dorthin lag eine riesige Gewitterfront vor ihnen, die sie passieren mussten. Tim wusste, dass es gefährlich werden würde, doch sie mussten die Zähne zusammen beißen und dort durch. Sonst würde Sakharine ihnen zuvor kommen und das mussten sie um jeden Preis verhindern.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	5. Sahara

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Tim manövrierte das Flugzeug durch ein gewaltiges Gewitter, wobei ihnen unterwegs der Sprit ausging. So war es an dem Kapitän, hinaus zu klettern und den Tank mit dem medizinischen Alkohol auf zufüllen der sich für Notfälle an Bord befand. Es kam jedoch anders.

Haddock hatte heimlich den Alkohol zu sich genommen, doch zum Glück hatte er einen rettenden Einfall gehabt. Dadurch dass das Flugzeug nur noch mit Dämpfen im Tank in der Luft etwas Halt fand und auch diese sich dem Ende neigten, kam der Kapitän auf die Idee seinen alkoholischen Mundgeruch zu nutzen. Behände war er auf die Front geklettert, hatte den Tankdeckel geöffnet und es mit einem ordentlichen Rülpser geschafft das Flugzeug einige Minuten länger in der Luft halten zu können.

Zum Absturz kam es trotz seiner Mühen, aber nicht wie erwartet vor der Küste sondern mitten in der Sahara. Erst nach dem sich Tim, Struppi, der Kapitän und dessen Tochter vom Absturz erholt hatten, war ihnen aufgefallen das ihre Gefangenen fort waren. Tim mutmaßte das diese sich irgendwie befreit haben mussten und vor dem Absturz aus dem Flugzeug gesprungen waren. Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause hatten sie sich auf den Weg durch die Wüste gemacht und hofften bald in Bagghar zu sein.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

„Das Land des Durstes… ich bin im Land des Durstes.", drang es vom Kapitän immer wieder an Tims Ohren, während er ihn gestützt hielt und sich mit ihm durch die schier endlosen Dünen der Sahara schleppte.

Es war unerträglich heiß und die Worte des Kapitäns machten all das nicht besser, denn auch Tim plagte der schreckliche Durst. Seinen Pullover um die Hüfte gebunden und mit einem weißen Tuch seinen Kopf vor der Sonne geschützt, wanderte er schon gefühlte Wochen durch die Wüste. Zu allem Überfluss dass der Kapitän die ganze Zeit am Jammern war, musste er diesen nicht nur stützen sondern auch sein Jackett und seinen Pullover tragen.

Haddocks Tochter hingegen trug ihre Pumps in der einen Hand und fächerte sich mit der anderen Hand etwas Luft zu, während sie ihrem Vater hin und wieder einen giftigen Blick zuwarf. Die rötliche Schleife, die sie üblicher Weise als Gürtel um ihre Taille trug, hatte sie als schützende Kopfbedeckung verwendet, wobei ihr dennoch einige Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen und ihr restliches langes Haar der Saharasonne ausgesetzt war.

Für einen Moment beobachtete Tim wie sie sich neben Struppi, welcher einen riesigen Knochen im Maul hatte, her schleppte. Doch schon im nächsten Moment war es wieder der Kapitän, der Tim seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit abverlangte. Haddock begann erneut vor Durst zu stöhnen und immer wieder zu sagen, dass er sich im Land des Durstes befand. Entnervt rollte Tim mit den Augen, sah ihn streng an und meinte: „Können Sie jetzt Mal aufhören?"

Unerwartet ließ der Kapitän sich auf die Knie fallen, hielt sich noch halb an Tim fest und riss ihn dabei fast mit in den Sand.

„Ich sitz auf dem Trockenen. Sie wissen nicht wie sich das anfühlt…", säuselte der Kapitän in die heiße Nachmittagsluft der Wüste hinein und sah den Reporter dabei mit unglücklichem Blick an. Christin und Struppi waren daraufhin näher gekommen, wie Tim aus dem Augenwinkel festgestellt hatte. Wohlmöglich hatte sie vor zu helfen, sollte Hilfe von Nöten sein. „Stehen Sie auf Kapitän, wir müssen weiter. Ein Fuß vor dem anderen und wenn es sein muss, dann stützten Sie sich auf mich.", gab Tim bemüht beherrscht von sich, während er Haddock wieder auf die Beine half und mit diesem wieder einige Schritte ging.

Das Jammern des Kapitäns hörte jedoch nicht auf, sondern fühlte sich an als würde es sogar noch schlimmer werden: „Ein Mensch überlebt nur eine gewisse Zeit ohne Nahrung und Wasser…" Ihrem Vater einen bitterbösen Blick über die Schulter zuwerfend, blieb Christin für den Augenblick stehen und ranzte Haddock an: „Papa, das reicht jetzt! Wir haben alle Durst und Hunger. Tu also nicht so, als wärst du allein mit deinem Elend."

Auf diese Worte hin sah der Reporter zu Haddocks Tochter, sah noch wie sie sich schnaubend abwandte und den Kopf schüttelnd ihren Weg fortsetzte. Recht hatte sie, mit dem was sie sagte. Tim hatte mindestens genauso Durst, sein Magen knurrte und die Hitze zerrte an seinem bereits sehr dünnen Nervenkostüm. Allerdings war er bemüht es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Nicht nur aus dem Grund, dass er dann perfekt hätte mit Haddock zusammen im Chor jammern können, sondern vielmehr weil die Zeit drängte. „Sie hat Recht, Kapitän. Es gibt außerdem schlimmere Dinge, als ab und zu mal nüchtern zu sein.", pflichtete der Reporter Haddocks Tochter bei, ehe sie sich weitere Meter durch die Sahara bewegten.

Plötzlich riss sich der Kapitän los, ging mit großen Schritten auf eine Sanddüne zu und rief immer wieder, dass dort Wasser sei und sie gerettet wären.

Die Rufe von Tim und Christin, dass dies nur eine Fatamorgana war, beeinflussten ihn gar nicht und auch die Tatsache dass Struppi an seinen Hosenträgern zerrte hielt ihn nicht auf. Schon im nächsten Augenblick fiel der Kapitän Kopf über die Düne hinunter und landete am Ende von dieser auf allen Vieren. Sofort machten sich Tim, Struppi und Christin auf den Weg zu ihm und gesellten sich zu ihm.

Etwas vorgebeugt stand Christin ganz besorgt bei ihrem Vater, während Tim sich zu ihm gekniet hatte. Mühsam versuchte er ihm klar zu machen, dass er sich das nur auf Grund der Hitze eingebildet hatte. Doch nun gab der Kapitän ganz merkwürdige Worte von sich: „Ich muss zurück in die Heimat… ich muss zurück aufs Meer."

Auf diese Worte hin tauschten Tim und Christin einen verwirrten Blick mit einander, ehe sich der Kapitän langsam erhob und in die Richtung seiner Tochter deutete. „Haben Sie je etwas Schöneres und Anmutigeres gesehen?", begann Haddock ganz entzückt von sich zu geben, woraufhin Tim ihm und seinen Bewegungen mit zweifelndem Blick folgte. Als er Christin so sah und die Frage vom Kapitän sich in seinem Kopf wiederholte, musste Tim sich eingestehen dass er wahrhaftig noch nie etwas Schöneres und Anmutigeres gesehen hatte.

„Sie dreht sich in den Wind…", fuhr Haddock fort und wie aufs Stichwort zog ein Lufthauch über sie hinweg, wobei sich die Kleidung und das Haar von seiner Tochter zärtlich im Wind wogen. Tim verstand noch immer nicht wovon der Kapitän sprach und doch war es gerade dessen Tochter die seine volle Aufmerksamkeit genoss. In diesem Augenblick wurde dem Reporter klar wie bildschön und elegant Christin war. „… unter vollen Segeln.", beendete Haddock seinen Satz und erntete damit wieder Tims Aufmerksamkeit, denn ihm dämmerte langsam worum es ging.

Christin hingegen blickte rätselnd hinter sich, ehe sie ihren Vater wieder verwirrt und besorgt ansah. Haddock stand nun zu voller Größe aufgerichtet und mit etwas Abstand vor seiner Tochter, während er weiter sprach: „Ein drei Master. Doppeldecks und fünfzig Kanonen." In diesem Moment verstanden Tim und Christin endlich wovon der Kapitän sprach.

Augenblicklich richtete sich der Reporter wieder auf, trat auf Haddock zu und fragte vorsichtig, ob es die Einhorn war. Im nächsten Moment strahlte der Kapitän ihn an, nickte fast unmerklich und meinte: „Ist sie nicht bildhübsch?" Zustimmend nickte Tim ihm zu und antwortete: „Ja. Ja, das ist sie…" Für einen Bruchteil von Sekunden sah er dabei zu Christin und stellte erneut fest, dass sie wirklich wunderschön war. Doch schon im nächsten Moment rief er sich zur Ordnung, sah den Kapitän hoffnungsvoll an und fragte: „Erzählen Sie, was können Sie noch sehen?"

Natürlich kam Haddock seiner Bitte mit Begeisterung nach und erzählte Tim, Christin und sogar Struppi wie der Kurs der Einhorn war, was sie geladen hatten und das deren Crew sich nach der Heimat sehnte. Er erzählte jedoch auch, dass ein Unwetter aufgezogen war und ein anderes und kleineres Schiff die Einhorn zum Kampf heraus forderte. Es hatte nicht nur eine Piratenflagge gehisst, sondern auch den roten Wimpel. Ein Zeichen, für jeden Seemann, dass ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod folgte.

Er beschrieb voller Elan den Kampf zwischen Ritter Franz von Hadoque und der Piratencrew, doch schien schlagartig er aus seiner Illusion zu erwachen, als er auf den Piratenkapitän zu sprechen kam. Dieser betrat in seiner Illusion gerade das Schiff. „Es… es ist weg…", gab Haddock ganz verwundert von sich und sah sich dabei um, als hätte er etwas verloren.

„Wie meinen Sie das; es ist weg? Was ist danach passiert?", wollte Tim ein wenig verständnislos von dem Kapitän wissen. Er wusste nicht was plötzlich geschehen war, denn der Kapitän wirkte alles andere als wüsste er überhaupt noch was er gerade erzählt hatte. Ein wenig panisch wurde der Reporter schon, denn er wusste das Sakharine etwas Furchtbares plante und er dafür über Leichen gehen würde. Tim wusste, dass dies alles andere als sensibel war. Doch er würde den Kapitän dazu zwingen müssen sich zu erinnern, sonst wäre alles umsonst gewesen.

„Beim Jupiter, ich hab einen Bart. Seit wann hab ich denn einen Bart?!", stellte Haddock vollkommen entsetzt fest und rieb sich dabei über seinen zerzausten Vollbart. Ein wenig rollte Tim mit den Augen, ehe er an seine Seite trat, ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sagte: „Kapitän. Irgendetwas ist auf der Einhorn passiert. Das ist der Schlüssel, der uns alles eröffnet. Bitte, Sie müssen versuchen sich zu erinnern." Der Kapitän jedoch wandte sich von Tim ab, als hätte er Nichts gehört und begann erneut vor Durst zu jammern.

„Papa! Jetzt reiß dich Mal zusammen, Hagel und Granaten!", fauchte Christin mit den Händen in die Seiten gestemmt ihren Vater an und blickte dabei tadelnd zu ihm. Voller Entsetzen wandte sich Haddock seiner Tochter zu und gab schockiert von sich: „Christin? Um Himmels Willen, seit wann bist du so groß? Du gingst mir gestern doch noch nicht Mal bis zur Hüfte."

Verdutzt und völlig aus der Fassung geworfen war es nun Christin, die ihren Vater schockiert ansah. Die Szenerie hätte Tim beinahe ein Schmunzeln abgerungen, wäre es nicht so bitterernst gewesen. Schließlich wandte sich der Kapitän ganz verzweifelt von Tim und Christin ab, hob die Arme zum Himmel und ging einige Schritte: „Was passiert nur mit mir?" Zum Glück waren die Beiden und auch Struppi zu ihm geeilt, denn schon im nächsten Moment verlor er das Gleichgewicht und sackte in sich zusammen. Tim fing ihn gerade noch ein wenig auf, doch auch er ging dabei zu Boden. Mit dem Kapitän in seinem Arm, dessen Tochter und Struppi neben sich sah er besorgt auf diesen nieder.

„Wer hätte das gedacht und das innerhalb eines Tages in der Sahara.", sagte Tim ein wenig ironisch und sah den Kapitän etwas gefasster an. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kapitän. Sie sind vollkommen nüchtern." Auf diese Worte hin sah dieser ihn aus den Augenwinkeln hin an, ehe er diese für den Augenblick schloss.

Seine Tochter hingegen atmete tief durch, klopfte ihm die Schulter und sagte liebevoll: „Keine Sorge, Papa. Das ist alles Nichts was wir nicht überstehen könnten." Bewunderung stieg in Tim auf, als er ihre Worte vernahm. Sie hatte einen starken Kämpfergeist und diesen strahlte sie auch mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers aus. Allerdings war sie mittlerweile genau so schwach wie Tim, Haddock und Struppi. Er konnte daher nicht sagen, ob dies ihr Optimismus oder nur der Versuch eines Schönredens war.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	6. Feldwache von Afgha

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Es kam wie es kommen musste. Auf ihrem unermüdlichen Weg durch die Sahara waren sie in der Nacht vor Erschöpfung zusammen gebrochen. Was keiner der Drei wusste war, dass Struppi die ganze Zeit nach Hilfe gebellt hatte. Unermüdlich hatte der weiße Fox Terrier an ihrer Seite gewacht und immer wieder hinaus in die kühle und sternenklare Nacht gebellt.

Zum Glück wurden sie von einem Trupp Soldaten gefunden und zur Feldwache von Afgha gebracht. Dort wurden sie mit Wasser notversorgt und zu ihren Betten gebracht, damit sie sich dort erholen konnten. Da die Unterkünfte der Soldaten jedoch nur wenig freie Betten aufwiesen wurde jeder der Drei in einem anderen Raum untergebracht.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Am zweiten Morgen war Tim schon wieder putzmunter und fühlte sich kräftig genug, um das Bett zu verlassen. Die Dusche empfand er mehr als nur angenehm und seine Kleidung war ebenfalls wieder frisch und sauber. Auch Struppi hatte er unter der Dusche still und heimlich gewachsen, denn sein strahlendweises Fell war sehr schmutzig geworden.

Schließlich hatte er sich angezogen und das Frühstück verspeist, das auf dem Nachtschränkchen bei seinem Bett gestanden hatte. Während dessen hatte er sich Gedanken über Haddocks Geschichte gemacht und hoffte dass es ihm heute ebenfalls schon besser ging. Er musste unbedingt mit dem Kapitän darüber reden und heraus finden was er noch wusste. Seine Erinnerungen waren der Schlüssel zu dem ganzen Geheimnis und nur mit diesem Wissen würden sie in der Lage sein Sakharine aufzuhalten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach dem Frühstück hatte Tim zusammen mit Struppi seine Unterkunft verlassen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kapitän. Für den Moment erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge das Antlitz dessen Tochter und er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie in der Sahara stand und der heiße Wind lieblich ihr Haar und Kleid hin und her wog. Sein Herz begann ein wenig schneller zu schlagen, während die Erinnerungen vom Traum der letzten Nacht zu ihm zurückkamen.

Sie waren verschwommen und nicht mehr so klar zu deuten, doch an eines erinnerte er sich so genau als hätte er es tatsächlich erlebt und gespürt. Im Traum hatte er Christin eng in seinen Armen gehalten, während er von ihren vollen und rötlichen Lippen gekostet hatte. Ein kleines Schmunzeln zierte seine feinen Gesichtszüge, denn er musste sich eingestehen dass die Vorstellung, ihre Lippen mit seinen zu verschließen, wirklich schön war.

Tim fühlte wie ihm bei seinen Erinnerungen ein warmer und angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken floss und sein Herz noch ein wenig mehr in seiner Brust schlug. Es war so eigenartig und neu dies zu fühlen. Nie zuvor hatte es eine Frau geschafft ihn dermaßen fühlen zu lassen und ihn zu imponieren. Christin jedoch schaffte dies ohne weiteres. Ganz allein durch ihre Anwesenheit, ihrer anmutigen Schönheit und ihrem eigenwilligen Charakter, war es ihr gelungen den Reporter für sich zu gewinnen.

Schließlich blieb Tim stehen, sah sich auf dem großen Hof um und beobachtete wie gerade eine Patrouille zurück zur Feldwache kam. Seine blauen Augen glitten schon beinahe suchend über das Feldlager hinweg. Sicher er suchte nach jemand, genauer gesagt nach zwei Personen. Doch anstatt seine Priorität darauf zu legen Leutnant Delcour zu finden, um ihn zu fragen in welcher Unterkunft der Kapitän lag, hoffte er Christin zu entdecken.

Plötzlich bellte Struppi neben ihm auf, wandte sich um und rannte davon. Sofort und ein wenig erschrocken drehte Tim sich um und sah seinem Fox Terrier hinter her. Gerade wollte er ihn zur Ordnung rufen, doch schloss er seinen Mund wieder ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Tim entspannte sich wieder, atmete leicht auf und musste schließlich ein wenig lächeln, als er Christin erblickte. Sie hatte gerade die Schleife ihres Hüftbandes gebunden, als Struppi bei ihr ankam.

Voller Freude und Zuneigung im Gesicht hockte sie sich zu dem weißen Hund, streichelte liebevoll über seinen Kopf und Rücken. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sein Hund sie bereits sehr ins Herz geschlossen und auch sie schien ihn lieb gewonnen zu haben.

Kurz nach dieser freudigen Begrüßung löste Struppi sich von Haddocks Tochter und rannte zurück zu Tim, wobei er freudig bellte. Als Christin sich erhob und Tim erblickte, schenkte sie ihm ein freundliches Lächeln und kam auf ihn zu. Tim musste dabei feststellen dass sein Herz erneut begann schneller zu schlagen, während sie näher kam und er ihr ebenfalls einen freundlichen Blick entgegen brachte.

„Guten Morgen, Tim.", begrüßte sie ihn in einem ungewohnt sanften Ton, blieb vor ihm stehen und strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Der Reporter erwiderte ihren freundlichen Gruß, musterte sie kurz von Kopf bis Fuß und fügte hinzu: „Es freut mich zusehen, dass du wieder bei Kräften bist." Sie konnte diesen Worte nur zustimmen und sie zurückgeben, woraufhin Tims Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer machte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Verhältnis sich, seit der Flucht von der Karaboudjan, gebessert hatte. Hoffentlich täuschte er sich nicht.

Nun deutete er leicht hinter sich und erkundigte sich bei ihr: „Ich war auf dem Weg nach Leutnant Delcour zu suchen, um zu fragen wo sie deinen Vater untergebracht haben. Möchtest du mitkommen?" Auf seine Frage hin nickte Christin zustimmend, sah sich nun ebenfalls kurz um und deutete schließlich in eine Richtung: „Dort ist der Leutnant."

Ohne auf Tim zu warten lief sie los, bahnte sich einen Weg durch einige Soldatengruppen und erreichte ihn nach wenigen Momenten. Der Reporter war ihr zusammen mit Struppi rasch gefolgt und lief nun neben dem Leutnant her. Der große Mann hatte sich gerade seine Pfeife angezündet, als die Beiden und Struppi bei ihm ankamen. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung und einem herzlichen Dank für die Rettung, fragte Tim ihn nun: „Wo ist mein Freund, Kapitän Haddock?"

Delcour lachte leise auf und winkte schließlich bei ihrer Danksagung ab: „Das war Ehrensache. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm, vielleicht möchten Sie Beide ja gern mitkommen." Wie aus einem Mund hatten Tim und Christin mit ‚ _Ja_ ' geantwortet und ließen sich im Anschluss über das Gelände zu einer weiteren Unterkunft führen.

Bevor der Leutnant die Tür jedoch öffnete, klärte er die Beiden darüber auf das Haddock einen verwirrten Eindruck machte und der Arzt davon ausging das er im Delirium war. Auf diese Auskunft hin hatten Tim und Christin nur einen Blick miteinander getauscht. Schlussendlich betrat Delcour mit den zwei Soldaten die vor der Unterkunft, welche sich als Krankenstation herausstellte, Wache hielten eben diese. Delcour sah Haddock fröhlich, geduscht und offensichtlich gut bei Kräften auf dem Bett sitzen und ein Glas mit klarer Flüssigkeit in der Hand haltend.

„Ah, Haddock. Sie sind wieder wach, sehr gut. Ich habe hier Zwei die Sie gerne sehen würden.", verkündete der Leutnant freudig, paffte an seiner Pfeife und ließ Tim, Christin und auch Struppi in die Krankenstation eintreten. „Hallo Kapitän.", begrüßte Tim den Kapitän, woraufhin er erst ihn und im Anschluss Christin und den Fox Terrier verwirrt musterte. Im Anschluss schüttelte Haddock den Kopf und meinte höflich: „Oh, ich glaube ihr habt euch in der Tür geirrt."

Erneut tauschten Tim und Christin einen Blick, wobei dieser ein Besorgter war, ehe sie zu Delcour blickten. Der Leutnant hingegen stand ein wenig ratlos daneben, strich sich durch seinen kurzen kupferfarbenen Bart und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

Es half alles Nichts, Tim musste mit ihm reden und versuchen die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Er machte sich dabei auf ein sehr langes Gespräch gefasst. Wobei er hauptsächlich dabei sein würde ihm zu erklären wer er war und was sie bisher erlebt hatten. „Kapitän. Ich bin's Tim. Erinnern Sie sich nicht an unseren Flugzeugabsturz in der Sahara?", erkundigte sich der Reporter ein wenig betrübt, während er zu Haddock ans Bett trat. Struppi, Christin und auch der Leutnant waren näher getreten.

„Oh, nein. Nein. Sie müssen mich verwechseln. Ich bin Seemann und reise ausschließlich per Schiff.", antwortete der Kapitän mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht und wandte seinen Blick seiner Tochter zu. Diese stand mit besorgtem Blick und verschränkten Armen vor dem Bett. „Und Sie sind wer?", wollte er nun von Christin wissen und Tim bemerkte wie ihr Blick mürrisch wurde und sie leicht schnauben musste.

„Auch wenn du Tim vergessen hast, aber an mich wirst du dich doch wohl noch erinnern. Ich bin deine Tochter Christin.", sagte sie mit einem leicht wütenden Unterton, wobei ihre Augenbraue sich leicht hob und sie ihn dabei mit erwartungsvollem Blick ansah. Hoffnung stieg in Tim auf, als der Kapitän sie ansah als würde er sich erinnern. Er öffnete sogar leicht den Mund und schien sich gerade an sein einziges Kind und all die Erlebnisse zu erinnern. „Christin…", gab er glücklich von sich und entlockte seiner Tochter dabei einen hoffnungsvollen Blick und ein eifriges Nicken. Selbst ihre angespannte Körperhaltung lockerte sich.

„Das ist jedoch völlig unmöglich, meine Dame. Da meine Tochter gerade Mal fünf Jahre alt ist.", korrigierte der Kapitän sie schließlich noch immer schmunzelnd und nahm im Anschluss einen Schluck aus dem Glas. Christin hingegen verlor ihre hoffnungsvolle Haltung, legte die Hand an ihre Stirn und murmelte: „Tausend jaulende Höllenhunde, ich bekomm noch einen Anfall mit ihm."

Der Kapitän blendete offensichtlich nun seinen Besuch vollkommen aus, wandte sich dem Leutnant zu und erkundigte sich bei ihm: „Sagen Sie, Leutnant. Was ist das für eine merkwürdige Flüssigkeit, so ganz ohne Bouquet und vollkommen transparent?" Ein leises Lachen verließ des Leutnants Kehle und er antwortete ihm schließlich ein wenig irritiert: „Nun, das ist Wasser."

„Woah, Sachen gibt's, die gibt's gar nicht.", gab Haddock gänzlich erstaunt von sich und nahm sofort noch einem Schluck aus dem Glas. Ein wenig peinlich berührt wandte Delcour sich an Tim und Christin, strich sich mit der Hand durch sein kurzes hellbraunes Haar und sagte noch einmal: „Wir vermuten er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung… einen Hitzschlag. Auf jeden Fall ist er im Delirium."

Wie verabredet sprachen Tim und Christin entnervt im Chor: „Er ist bloß nüchtern." Mit dieser Antwort hatte Delcour offenbar nicht gerechnet, denn sein Blick wurde ganz verwundert. Schließlich beäugte er den Kapitän abschätzig und paffte ein wenig an seiner Pfeife.

Nun reichte es Tim jedoch. Sie hatten genug Zeit vergeudet und er ging davon aus, dass Sakharine ihnen nicht nur dicht auf den Fersen, sondern schon ganz nah war. So nahm er dem Kapitän das Glas aus der Hand, stellte es zurück zum Tablett auf dem Nachtschränkchen, nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett. Mit fragenden Blick betrachtete Haddock den Reporter und schien ihm sogar aufmerksam zuzuhören, als er sprach: „Als wir in der Wüste, nach unserem Flugzeugabsturz, unterwegs waren, erzählten Sie uns von Ritter Franz. Sie sprachen davon was damals auf der Einhorn passiert war und-"

Plötzlich unterbrach der Kapitän ihn, sah ein wenig grimmig drein und widerholte ernst den Namen des Schiffes. Schlagartig änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder und er wurde ein wenig träumerisch: „Oh, Einhorn. Das Wesen aus dem Märchenträume entstehen."

„Nein, das Schiff. Bitte erinnern Sie sich doch, es sind Leben in Gefahr.", kam es verzweifelt von Tim, als er versuchte dem Kapitän dazu zu bringen sich zu erinnern. Sachte klopfte Christin ihm die Schulter, als wollte sie ihm sagen, dass es auf diesem Wege Nichts brachte.

Mit einem Mal griff sich der Kapitän an die Kehle, hustete und stellte eine kleine Flasche mit medizinischem Alkohol auf den Nachtschrank zurück. Tim war ganz erschrocken, erhob sich und wollte Haddock irgendwie helfen, als er seinen Hund am Nachtschrank sah. Es dämmerte ihm was Struppi getan hatte. Der Fox Terrier schien eine Flasche mit Alkohol und das Wasserglas vertauscht zu haben, indem er ihm diese hinhielt, als der Kapitän blind nach dem Glas greifen wollte.

„Wir sollten jetzt besser den Raum verlassen.", sagte Christin freundlich lächelnd in die Runde und begann den Leutnant und die Soldaten in Richtung Nebenraum zu dirigieren. Mit Nachdruck pflichtete Tim Haddocks Tochter bei, als der Kapitän sein Gesicht voller Wut verzerrte und zu schreien begann.

Fast schon mit etwas Panik flüchteten sich die Anwesenden in den Nebenraum und wollten Haddock sich austoben lassen. Es schien als könnte ihn im Moment Nichts beruhigen. Tim entließ gerade Struppi aus seinen Armen, als der Kapitän durch die dünne Holztür polterte und nach dem nächstbesten Säbel griff, den er finden konnte.

Tim und Christin wurden bei Haddocks Aktion rücksichtslos zu Boden gerissen. Der Reporter richtete sich etwas überrumpelt auf, bot anschließend Christin seine Hand an und half ihr so auf. Ihre Hand haltend und schockiert zu dem Kapitän blickend, stellte Tim fest dass der Alkohol war der Schlüssel war, um seine Erinnerungen zurück zu holen.

Die beiden Soldaten richteten ihre Waffen auf ihn, doch Tim und der Leutnant schalteten schnell und hielten sie mit einer Handbewegung davon. Kurz tauschten die Zwei einen Blick miteinander und senkten schließlich ihre Waffen. Der Kapitän schlug mit dem Säbel hin und her, zerdepperte dabei eine Lampe und schrie wie ein wilder: „Zeig dich, wenn du dich traust!"

Noch immer hatte Tim die Hand von Haddocks Tochter gehalten, doch sie zog diese nun zurück. Sofort sah der Reporter zu ihr, sah ihren ernsten Blick und glaubte in ihren rehbraunen Augen pure Entschlossenheit aufblitzen zu sehen. Schweigend und auch verwirrt sah er ihr nach, beobachtete wie sich den Säbel eines der Soldaten bevollmächtigte und auf den Schreibtisch zu ging, auf dem ihr Vater mittlerweile in Kampfhaltung stand.

„Hier bin ich. Kämpfe!", sagte sie mit ernstem Ton zu Haddock und hob ihm in abwehrender Haltung den Säbel entgegen, woraufhin sie den hasserfüllten Blick des Kapitäns erntete. Dieser streckte ihr die Klinge entgegen, verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und knurrte: „Das ist dein Tod, Red Rackham." Auf diese Drohung hin deutete Christin eine Verbeugung an, hob während dessen leicht die Seite ihres Rocksaums an und schenkte ihrem Vater einen herausforderndes Lächeln.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Es vergingen viele Minuten, welche Tim beinahe wie Stunden vor kamen in denen Vater und Tochter sich ein Schwertduell im Besprechungsraum der Krankenstation lieferten. Bewunderung und Faszination packte den Reporter, als er sah wie anmutig Christin die Schläge parierte und ab und zu selbst zum Hieb ausholte. Ihr Rock und Haar peitschte dabei durch die kühle Luft des Raumes, während sie vollkommen konzentriert auf das war was sie mit ihrem Vater tat, um ihn offensichtlich nicht zu verletzen.

Tim bemerkte, dass sie dies offensichtlich nicht das erste Mal tat und er konnte es sich nur so erklären, dass sie mit Haddock oft ein spielerisches Schwertduell gehabt hatte, als sie noch jünger war. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, jedoch nicht nur aus dem Grund dass er in Sorge um Christin war dass sie verletzt wurde, sondern weil sie ihn mit all dem was sie ausmachte fesselte.

Christin sprang nun einen Schritt nach hinten, da der Kapitän so wild mit dem Säbel, als er wieder auf den Tisch gestiegen war, fuchtelte, dass der Deckenventilator von seiner Halterung getrennt wurde. Dieser stürzte auf ihn nieder und landete zusammen mit Haddock auf den Boden und vor den Schreibtisch.

Durch das Geschrei und gepolter alarmiert stürmten nun mehrere bewaffnete Soldaten in den Besprechungsraum und richteten, im Kreis um Haddock herum, die Waffen auf ihn. Aus seiner Starre vollkommen erwacht, bahnte Tim sich einen Weg zusammen mit Christin durch die Soldaten.

„Lasst ihn… bitte.", sagte sie an die Soldaten gewandt, übergab ihren Säbel an Delcour und hockte sich im Anschluss zu Tim und Haddock. Der Reporter sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihr und nahm sich vor sie irgendwann auf diese Szenerie anzusprechen. Nun musste er erst Mal herausfinden welche Erinnerungen der Kapitän hatte, denn er schien wieder ganz bei sich zu sein.

Ohne das Tim oder Christin etwas sagten, blickte er Beide zu gleichen Teilen an, lächelte etwas und erzählte ihnen: „Ich kann mich wieder an alles erinnern. An alles was Großvater mir erzählte. Die Einhorn ist gekapert worden. Die Piraten haben das Kommando übernommen, doch die Crew von Ritter Franz hatte sich nicht ergeben. Sie wurden regelrecht überrannt. Rackham hatte, laut Großvater, Ritter Franz des Königs Hund beschimpft, der die hart erkämpfte Beute zurück zum König bringen sollte."

Der Kapitän erhob sich, richtete kurz seine Sachen und ging durch das Ärztebüro, während er fortfuhr: „Um seine Crew zu retten würde Ritter Franz alles aufgeben und Preis geben, sogar die geheimgelagerte Beute." Endlich erinnerte sich Haddock wieder an alles und erzählte ihnen wie schrecklich und dramatisch die Geschichte verlief. Jedes Detail und jedes Wort nahm der Reporter dabei wie ein Schwamm in sich auf, verinnerlichte die Geschichte und versuchte dabei die Puzzlestücke zusammen zufügen.

Der Kapitän erzählte, dass Ritter Franz die Beute offenbarte und Rackham sein Wort brach, die Crew am Leben zu lassen. Ritter Franz würde als nächstes sterben, doch erst am nächsten Morgen, so erzählte Haddock. Der Ritter konnte sich in der Nacht befreien, legte mit einem Fass voller Schwarzpulver durch jedes Deck eine Spur, bis hin zum Schatz. Im Anschluss soll er die Lunte gezündet haben und von Rackham erwischt worden sein.

Beide lieferten sich vom obersten Deck bis hin zu und den Unteren einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod, wobei Ritter Franz Rackham nieder stach. Er konnte sich gerade noch aus dem Schiff retten, bevor es explodierte. Doch als er auf einem der treibenden Masten saß, hörte er Rackham vor Wut schreien und ihn verfluchen. Angeblich, so hatte sein Großvater erzählt, hatte er des Ritters Namen verflucht und ihm geschworen, dass sie sich in einem anderen Leben und einer anderen Zeit wiedersehen würden.

„Er ist hinter mir her.", stellte Haddock nun vollkommen schockiert fest, sah Christin und Tim zu gleichen Teilen an und atmete tief durch. „Nicht nur das, sondern auch hinter eurem Familienschatz. Diese drei Pergamente sind der Schlüssel dazu, um einen der größten Schätze zu bergen, die jemals in der Geschichte auf den Grund des Meeres sanken.", schloss Tim am Ende der ganzen Geschichte und hatte somit jedes Puzzlestück zusammen gefügt.

In seinem Kopf ratterte es und er hoffte, dass Sakharine noch nicht in Bagghar angekommen war. Sie mussten um jeden Preis vor ihm da sein und irgendwie das Pergament aus der dritten Einhorn herausholen. Sie würden schon einen Weg finden und selbst wenn es darauf hinaus lief, dass sie improvisieren mussten.

Schließlich streckte Tim seine Faust dem Kapitän und dessen entgegen und sah entschlossen drein: „Auf nach Bagghar!" Seine blauen Augen fingen den Blick und das Lächeln von Christin auf. Diese nickte zustimmend, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Handrücken und sagte feierlich: „Nach Bagghar!" Ein Grinsen zierte nun Tims Gesicht und sein Blick richtete sich im Anschluss auf Haddock, welcher seine Hand voller Entschlossenheit aufs Christins legte und laut bei pflichtete: „Nach Bagghar!"

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	7. Schulze und Schultze

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Tim, Struppi, Haddock und Christin waren am frühen Morgen, regelrecht bei Sonnenaufgang, in Bagghar angekommen. Ihre Reise hatte, vom Feldlager von Afgha aus, beinahe eineinhalb Tage gedauert. Es war sehr freundlich von Leutnant Delcour gewesen ihnen drei Kamele, Wasser und Proviant zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Vor der Küste Bagghars hatten sie bereits die Karaboudjan ankern sehen, weshalb sie dadurch nur zu genau wussten, dass Sakharine bereits vor Ort war. Schließlich hatten sie sich in der Küstenstadt ein Hotel gesucht, welches recht günstig war. Bezahlen tat dies der Kapitän, denn er war der Einzige der Bargeld dabei hatte. Tims Geldbörse hatte er leider, zu Hause, an einem Taschendieb verloren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Tim ging zusammen mit dem Kapitän, dessen Tochter und Struppi durch einige Gassen von Bagghar. Sie landeten schließlich auf einem Basar und je länger sie durch Bagghars Straßen liefen, desto mehr schwand seine Hoffnung das letzte Einhorn Modell noch vor Sakharine zu erreichen. Einen richtigen Plan, wie sie an das Modell heran kommen sollten, hatte der Reporter ebenfalls noch nicht. Im Moment improvisierte er einfach nur und das funktionierte im Moment ganz gut.

„Das hat keinen Sinn, Tim. Er könnte überall sein.", kam es recht ernüchternd vom Kapitän, welcher ein wenig außer Atem war. Tim hatte nämlich einen recht schnellen Schritt an den Tag gelegt. Auf dessen Worte hin blieb der Reporter stehen, sah den Kapitän missmutig an und seufzte leise auf.

Plötzlich fielen ihm jedoch zwei Gestalten auf, welche augenscheinlich ihm und seinen Freunden folgten. Langsam wandte er seinen Blick ab, drehte sich um und setzte seinen Weg fort. „Nicht umdrehen. Ich glaube wir werden verfolgt.", gab Tim an die anderen Beiden im Flüsterton weiter.

Haddock lief neben Tim her, drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und tat dabei so als würde er sich den Basar anschauen. Christin hingegen blieb kurz bei einem Stand stehen, sah sich kurz um und folgte schließlich wieder den anderen. „Tatsächlich, da folgen uns zwei ziemlich schlampig verkleidete Männer.", flüsterte Haddocks Tochter ihnen zu, woraufhin Tims Blick misstrauischer wurde.

Ziemlich stark ging er davon aus, dass es Leute von Sakharine waren, die ihnen folgen sollten. Wohlmöglich hatten sie den Auftrag Tim, Haddock, Christin und sogar Struppi festzunehmen oder gar zu ermorden.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Hinter einem Torbogen versteckt, lauerten Tim und Haddock jeweils auf einer Seite auf die Beiden, während Christin und Struppi ein bisschen entfernt von ihnen standen. Sie sollten die Lockvögel sein, damit ihre Verfolger ihnen auch ja in die Falle gingen.

Kaum hatten die zwei Verdächtigen den Torbogen passiert, stolperten sie über die Beine von Tim und dem Kapitän, welche sie ihnen gestellt hatten. Sofort nahm Tim seine Kampfhaltung ein, sah unwirsch auf die Zwei hinab und fauchte: „Wer seid ihr? Und warum verfolgt ihr uns?" Sein Herz schlug dabei kräftig in seiner Brust, während sich bereits das Adrenalin durch seine Adern pumpte. Er war zu allem bereit und er würde kämpfen, wenn es nötig war.

Der Kapitän war jedoch ungehaltener als der Reporter und griff die Beiden am Kragen. Er hob sie leicht an und schlug sie dann wieder zurück auf den harten Steinboden. Diese Prozedur wiederholte er einige Male, wobei ihnen die Kapuzen vom Kopf rutschten.

Voller Schrecken, aber auch sehr erstaunt, sah der Reporter in die Gesichter von Schultze und Schulze. Sofort hielt er Haddock an den Schultern fest, bewegte ihn damit zum Aufhören und sagte ganz verblüfft zu den zwei Detektiven: „Schultze und Schulze. Ihr habt also meine Nachricht von der Karaboudjan erhalten."

Voller Interesse hatte der Reporter seinen zwei Freunden zugehört, welche ihm die lange Geschichte erzählten, wie sie nach Bagghar gekommen waren. Wie so oft sog er jedes Wort wie ein Schwamm in sich auf und nickte seinem Gegenüber immer wieder verstehend zu. Die Schulzes erzählten, dass sie gerade den Taschendieb festgenommen hatten, als sie von Interpol Tims Nachricht erhielten. Sofort hatten sie sich, natürlich mit Tims Geldbörse im Gepäck, auf den Weg nach Bagghar gemacht.

„Da wären wir nun und hier haben wir auch ihre Brieftasche.", verkündete Schultze mit Stolz geschwellter Brust und überreichte Tim sein Hab und Gut. Der Reporter nahm seine Brieftasche direkt an sich und durchsuchte sie nach dem Pergament. Erleichtert holte er es hervor, begann freudig zu strahlen und sagte leise in die Runde: „Ein Glück, es ist noch da. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch die anderen zwei Pergamente haben, um das Rätsel zu lösen."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie nah Christin bei ihm stand. Sofort begann sein Herz erneut schneller zu pochen, aber dieses Mal nicht weil er fürchtete von Sakharines Männer erwischt zu werden. Dieses Mal, lag es ganz allein an ihrer Anwesenheit und der Tatsache, dass sie ihm so nah war. Interessiert waren ihre großen Augen auf das Pergament in seiner Hand gerichtet und als sie seine Hand nahm und sie mehr in ihre Richtung wandte, wohlmöglich weil sie die verschnörkelte Schrift besser erkennen wollte, durchzuckte ihn ein elektrisiertes Gefühl. Sogar eine Gänsehaut breitete sich aus.

Schließlich wandte Christin den Blick zu ihm und stellte offensichtlich nun selbst fest, wie nah sie dem Reporter war. Ganz deutlich erkannte Tim wie sich ein zärtlicher rosa Hauch über ihre Wangen legte. Für den Augenblick konnte er einfach nicht die Augen von Haddocks Tochter nehmen und scheinbar ging es ihr umgekehrt genauso.

Wieder spürte Tim sehr deutlich das Verlangen in sich aufwallen seine Arme um ihren schlanken Körper zu schlingen und sie innig zu küssen. Mittlerweile konnte er in Worte fassen und verstehen, was sie in ihm auslöste. Dieses Gefühl war ihm all diese Jahre so fremd und vorstellbar gewesen, doch jetzt wo er Christin kennen gelernt hatte musste er gestehen dass dies wirklich das schönste Gefühl der Welt war. Tim hatte sich in Christin verliebt.

Haddocks Tochter war eine so atemberaubende Frau mit einer solch interessanten und tollen Persönlichkeit, dass sein Herz einfach nicht anders konnte. Sie war nicht nur hübsch und elegant, sondern besaß auch ein feinfühliges Temperament, hatte keine Furcht vor Gefahren und trotzte bisher jeder schwierigen Situation mit ihrem eisernen Willen. Christin war eine Frau ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Jedoch hatte er vor ihr noch nie eine Frau kennen gelernt, die ihm gefühlsmäßig oder sexuell gefallen hatte.

Ein wenig verwundert, ja sogar ein bisschen enttäuscht, war der Reporter schon, als sie sich von ihm abwandte und zu irgendetwas empor sah. Trotzdem konnte auch Tim nicht anders, als ihrem Blick zu folgen. Im Moment hingen zwei Einheimische ein großes Plakat von einer blondhaarigen und etwas älteren Dame auf. Voller Verblüffung las er die Überschrift des Plakats und stellte fest, dass diese Dame, _Bianca Castafiore_ , die Mailänder Nachtigall war. Sie war also Sakharines Geheimwaffe.

Allerdings erschloss sich ihm dies noch nicht wirklich. Was sollte die Sängerin tun, damit Sakharine das letzte Einhorn Modell aus dem kugelsicheren Glaskasten bekam?

„Das Konzert von ihr findet morgen Mittag statt.", hatte Schulze in die Runde gesagt, während Tim noch immer rätselte was Bianca Castafiore für eine wirkliche Rolle spielte.

„Tim, wir müssen dort hin.", sagte Christin aufgeregt an den Reporter gewandt. Dieser sah nun wieder in ihr Puppengesicht, legte den Kopf schief und sagte etwas mürrisch: „Für so etwas haben wir keine Zeit." Doch schon im nächsten Moment klapste sie ihm leicht und mit empörtem Blick auf seinen Safarihut den er trug, welchen er von Leutnant Delcour geschenkt bekommen hatte.

„Darum geht es gar nicht. Streng deinen Kopf ein bisschen an. Oder willst du mir sagen, dass du die offensichtliche Eintrittskarte in Ben Salads Palast nicht siehst?", schimpfte Christin fast schon ein wenig mit dem Reporter, woraufhin dieser etwas angesäuert zurück zum Plakat sah.

Schlagartig fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Christin hatte bereits erkannt was ihm noch nicht klar gewesen war. Für einen Augenblick bewunderte er ein wenig schwärmend ihren scharfsinnigen Verstand, ehe er sich wieder zur Ordnung rief.

„Wir könnten so vollkommen unauffällig in den Palast kommen. Vielleicht gäbe es dann sogar eine Möglichkeit an das Einhorn Modell zu kommen.", murmelte Tim überlegend vor sich hin und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie Schulze und Schultze ihn fragend beäugten.

Kapitän Haddock trat nun an seine Seite, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und meinte zu dem Reporter: „Wir haben bis morgen Zeit einen gescheiten Plan zu schmieden. Ansonsten müssen wir es mit der Hauruck-Aktion versuchen." Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf Tims Gesicht, als er den Kapitän so reden hörte. In der Tat hatten sie nun tatsächlich etwas Zeit, doch ob sich in dieser Zeit ein wirklich guter Plan basteln ließ würde sich zeigen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	8. Ich brauche ein Kleid

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Der Plan stand insofern fest, dass Tim mit Haddock, dessen Tochter und Struppi zu dem Konzert der Castafiore gehen würden. Die Karten hatte der Kapitän von seinem Geld bezahlt und hatte dabei festgestellt, dass er davon nicht mehr viel hatte. Zusammen liefen sie im Anschluss den Weg von dem Palasteingang, wo Diener von Omar Ben Salad Karten des Konzerts an Interessierte verkauften, zurück.

Der Weg zum Hotel führte sie erneut über den Basar. Sie nahmen sich nun die Zeit sich die exotischen Waren der einheimischen Händler genau anzuschauen. Der Kapitän wollte sich dort einen exotischen Schnaps leisten, doch als er in seine Geldbörse sah verzog er mürrisch das Gesicht.

„Hagel und Granaten. Die Karten für das Konzert waren unverschämt teuer gewesen. Ich habe kaum noch Geld. Eins steht fest, das ist eine Veranstaltung die sich nur vermögende Leute gönnen können. Wenn ich auf meinen Reisen nicht immer mehr Bargeld als nötig bei hätte, dann wüsste ich nicht wie wir die Karten hätten bezahlen sollen. Aber zum Glück brauchen wir keine Abendgarderobe.", schimpfte der Kapitän wie ein Rohrspatz und hatte dabei nicht nur die Aufmerksamkeit von Tim und Christin auf sich gezogen, sondern auch die einiger Einheimischer.

Tim klopfte ihm die Schulter, nahm seine Brieftasche zur Hand und bezahlte den exotischen Schnaps für den Kapitän. Er hatte zwar auch nicht mehr so viel Geld, aber für eine Flasche Schnaps reichte es gerade noch. Der Kapitän war ganz gerührt gewesen und hatte sich herzlich bei Tim dafür bedankt, wobei er versprach ihm die Flasche zu bezahlen, wenn sie zurück in Belgien waren.

Tim hatte nur abgewinkt und war schmunzelnd weiter gegangen. Es machte ihm Spaß jemanden eine Freude zu machen. Vor allem dann, wenn er die Person gut leiden konnte. Außerdem hatte der Kapitän gesagt, dass er die Flasche ganz in Ruhe Daheim genießen wollte. Dies glaubte Tim ihm auch, da der Kapitän ein Genießer war was Schnaps anging. Schon auf der Karaboudjan, als sie bei der Flucht die Alkoholvorräte fanden, war dem Reporter aufgefallen dass dort nur hochwertiges Gebräu gelagert hatte.

Er kannte sich selbst zwar nicht gut mit Alkohol aus, da er keinen trank, doch hatte er durch Werbung und Bekannte gewusst welche alkoholischen Getränke gut und teuer waren und welche nicht.

Tim konnte sich für so etwas jedoch nicht begeistern, da er oft genug erlebt hatte wie furchtbar sich Menschen benehmen konnten, wenn sie zu viel getrunken hatten. Beim Kapitän war es jedoch ganz anders gewesen. Dieser war durch und durch anständig, wenn auch öfter ziemlich temperamentvoll und regelrecht cholerisch.

Es war schließlich Christin die nun Tims Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie war stehen geblieben und hatte zurück zum Palast gesehen. Besser gesagt, zum Plakat der Mailänder Nachtigall. Sie sagte kein Wort, doch konnte Tim ihren nachdenklichen Blick nur zu gut erkennen. Etwas beschäftigte sie, weshalb er nun höflich fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Christin?"

Sofort wandte sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Ein Schauer, der heiß und kalt zugleich war, floss bei ihrem Blick in seine Augen über seinen Rücken. Auch sein Herz schlug für den Moment schneller in seiner Brust. Wieder stellte er bei ihrem Anblick fest, dass sie eine bildhübsche junge Frau war und sie ihn mit ihrem ganzen Wesen vollkommen in ihren Bann zog.

Erst als sie ihre vollen Lippen teilte, um zu antworten, rief Tim sich wieder in Gedanken zur Ordnung und hörte ihr zu: „Ich brauche ein Kleid." Ihre Aussage ließ den Reporter die Augenbrauen kräuseln, während Haddock sofort einwarf: „Aber du hast doch eins an."

Auf die Antwort ihres Vaters hin blickte sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel hin etwas angesäuert an und murmelte: „Wie scharfsinnig von dir, Papa. Aber ich meinte, dass ich eins für das Konzert brauche." Tim hätte Haddock beinahe zugestimmt, doch bevor er das tun konnte hatte Christin schon weiter gesprochen. Allerdings musste Tim gestehen, dass er ihre Aussage nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte.

Langsam ließ er seine blauen Augen über ihren schlanken Körper gleiten und musterte sie dabei genau. Er fand, dass sie in dem weinroten und knielangen Kleid traumhaft aussah. Die dreiviertel langen Ärmel hatte sie, wegen der Hitze, etwas weiter hochgekrempelt und ihr offener Kragen, vom Kleid, stellte ihren üppigen Vorbau dezent, aber deutlich, zur Schau. Aus diesem Grund konnte Tim nicht verstehen, warum sie für das Konzert ein neues Kleid wollte.

„Du siehst doch wundervoll in dem Kleid aus.", kam es gänzlich unbedacht über Tims Lippen, woraufhin Christin ihn augenblicklich wieder ansah. Ein zarter und rosafarbener Hauch legte sich über ihre Wangen, während sie ihn nun ganz verlegen ansah und sich verschmitzt lächelnd eine ihrer braunen Strähne hinters Ohr strich. Selbst das leise ' _Danke_ ' war von Verlegenheit getränkt.

Auch auf Tims Wangen schlich sich eine sanfte Röte, wobei er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte. Verlegenheit in Bezug auf Verliebtheit war ihm bis gerade eben völlig fremd gewesen. Er war zwar schon oft in Verlegenheit gebracht worden, doch hatte das nie etwas mit einer Frau oder Verliebtheit zu tun.

Nun mischte sich Haddock wieder ein, welcher zuerst auf Tim deutete und während er sprach auf Christin: „Er hat vollkommen Recht. Du siehst sehr hübsch in deinem Kleid aus." Auf seine Worte hin sah sie ihren Vater sanftmütiger an und lächelte leicht. Sie legte ihre Arme hinter ihren Rücken, verschränkte die Finger ineinander und atmete tief durch.

„Das ist lieb von euch, das zu sagen.", begann sie noch immer verlegen lächelnd und sah jeden der Beiden zu gleichen Teilen an.

In den letzten Stunden hatte der Reporter Haddocks Tochter oft voller Bewunderung und Schwärmerei beobachtet. Häufig hatte er sich dabei gefragt, ob sie sich ihrer Schönheit bewusst war und was sie in ihm auslöste. Selbst in diesem Moment, wo sie so unschuldig wirkte, konnte Tim nicht anders als innerlich ins Schwärmen zugeraten. Äußerlich hatte er sich wieder um Fassung bemüht und ließ sich seine Gefühle nicht anmerken.

Christin zog ihre Arme schließlich wieder hinter ihrem Rücken hervor, drehte sich um und deutete in die Richtung des Plakats der Castafiore. „Aber ich brauche für diesen Anlass ein Abendkleid. In meinem Kleid werden die Wachen mich nicht hinein lassen.", erklärte sie schließlich ihr Anliegen, woraufhin Tim und Haddock einen skeptischen Blick tauschten.

„Aber Seesternchen, weder Tim noch ich haben die richtige Kleidung dafür.", meinte der Kapitän sanft zu seiner Tochter und erntete für seine Aussage ihren missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck. Für den Moment ließ sie die Schultern hängen, seufzte leise auf und sagte schließlich: „Ich werde euch wohl zeigen müssen, was ich genau meine."

So wandte sie sich ihrem Vater gänzlich zu, nahm seine Mütze vom Kopf und strich ihm das Haar zu Recht, ehe sie die Mütze wieder ordentlich auf seinen Kopf positionierte. Auch seinen Bart brachte sie geschickt mit ihren filigranen Fingern in Form und richtete ihm anschließend den Kragen des Pullovers und seine Jacke. Dabei sprach sie die ganze Zeit ruhig, aber bestimmt: „Wenn du dein Haar und deinen Bart etwas her richtest und deine Sachen zu Recht rückst, dann siehst du wie ein gepflegter Mann aus. Außerdem bis du Kapitän und hast damit einen angesehenen Berufsstatus. Sogar deine Kleidung und deine Mütze lassen auf eine sehr schlichte Uniform schließen. Allein deswegen werden sie dich ohne weiteres zum Konzert lassen."

Der Kapitän schwellte bei ihren Worten etwas die Brust, da er offensichtlich an seinen stolzen Berufsstatus erinnert wurde. Tim musste darüber etwas schmunzeln und konnte Christin in den Punkten nur zustimmen. Haddock würde auf Grund dessen das er Kapitän war ohne Schwierigkeiten in den Palast gelangen.

Kurz darauf wandte sie sich Tim zu, woraufhin er sich etwas straffte und in ihr Gesicht sah. Sachte griff sie an seinen Kragen, schloss geschickt die offenen Knöpfe und widmete sich im Anschluss seinen Ärmeln. Fast schon zärtlich strich sie diese hinunter und berührte dabei ab und zu ganz hauchzart seine Haut mit ihren Fingern. Sein Blick wurde bei ihrem Tun sanfter und nur zu deutlich spürte er die Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch sachte mit ihren Flügeln schlagen. Sogar bei diesen Handgriffen raubte sie ihm bereits seine Sinne und ließ ihn das erneute Verlangen entwickeln sie an sich zu ziehen und ihr einen Kuss zu stehlen.

Ihre Handgriffe waren sanft, aber präzise und als sie mit den Ärmeln des Hemdes fertig war, zog sie ihm den Safarihut vorsichtig vom Kopf und strich leicht durch seinen, von Natur aus abstehenden, Pony. Noch immer schwieg Haddocks Tochter und musterte Tim im Anschluss von Kopf bis Fuß und zurück. Ihr Gesicht zierte ein sanfter Blick und ihre Mundwinkel umspielte ein kleines Lächeln. Ihre braunen Augen sahen wieder zurück in seine Blauen und sie sagte ein wenig neckisch: „Selbst du kannst mit den einfachsten Handgriffen sehr adrett aussehen."

Auf ihre Worte hin hob Tim neckisch eine Braue grinselte etwas und sagte frech zu ihr: „Ohne deine Hilfe würde ich nicht ansatzweise so adrett aussehen." Mutig geworden zwinkerte er ihr sogar zu, woraufhin sie verschmitzter lächeln musste und er ihr damit tatsächlich auch ein leises Kichern entlockte.

Christin machte einen Schritt hinter sich und besah sich Tim und ihren Vater. Schlussendlich gab sie Tim den Safarihut zurück, legte den Kopf etwas schief und sagte zu ihnen: „Ihr habt es nun sehr leicht in den Palast zu kommen." Der Reporter beobachtete jede ihrer Geste, sah zu wie sie an sich runter deutete und hörte ihren missmutigen Worten zu: „In der Tat bin ich gut kleidet, aber dies ist nicht gut genug für eine Veranstaltung in so hohen Kreisen."

Allmählich verstand Tim worauf sie hinaus wollte. Tatsächlich war sie für den Alltag sehr elegant gekleidet, doch es reichte nicht für einen Anlass in einem Palast aus. Er ließ die Erinnerungen vor dem Palasteingang Revue passieren und stellte dabei fest, dass dort sehr viele gut gekleidete Personen die Karten für das Konzert gekauft hatten. Teilweise waren diese Leute weitaus besser gekleidet als Tim, Christin oder der Kapitän.

Leicht nickte er ihr verstehend zu und sagte freundlich: „Gut, dann lass uns versuchen einen Händler mit Abendkleidern zu finden." Der Kapitän blickte Tim, auf seine Einwilligung hin, ein wenig verständnislos an, doch als er in das Gesicht seines einzigen Kindes sah und das freudige Strahlen in ihrem Gesicht erblickte, wurde auch er weich. Zumindest ging Tim davon aus, da die Haltung von Haddock ebenfalls sanfter wurde.

So machten sie sich auf den Weg einen Händler zu finden, welcher etwas Passendes für Christin im Angebot hatte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Der frühe Abend war angebrochen und die Händler packten an ihren Ständen bereits die Waren zusammen oder schlossen ihre Läden. Die Drei liefen zusammen mit Struppi durch die immer leerer werdenden Straßen. Tim sah sich bei dem Marsch genau um, ob er einen Händler entdecken konnte, welcher das Gesuchte im Angebot hatte. Doch fündig wurde er nicht.

Plötzlich schlug Struppi Alarm, woraufhin Tim sofort stehen blieb und hinter sich zu seinem Fox Terrier blickte. Dieser war an Christins Seite stehen geblieben, welche vor einem Laden stehen geblieben war. Der dickliche und ältere Eigentümer des Ladens kam gerade zur Tür hinaus und der Reporter beobachtete wie Haddocks Tochter ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelte.

Tim legte dem Kapitän die Hand auf die Schulter, deutete in Christins Richtung und sagte ruhig zu ihm: „Ich glaube sie hat etwas Passendes gefunden." Haddock hatte sich auf seine Geste hin umgewandt, nickte ihm verstehend zu und hatte sich mit dem Reporter auf den Weg zu ihr und dem Händler gemacht.

Bei ihr angekommen hörten sie den Händler bedauernd sagen: „Es tut mir Leid, meine Dame. Aber ich habe bereits geschlossen." Tim fiel bei dessen Worten auf, dass der Händler ihre Sprache recht gut beherrschte.

Was Christin nun allerdings tat, ließ Tim staunen, da sie ihre traurigste Miene aufsetzte, ihre Hände, wie vor einigen Stunden schon einmal, hinter dem Rücken faltete und bittend sagte: „Oh bitte, mein Herr. Ich muss Morgen unbedingt gut kleidet der Mailänder Nachtigall gegenüber treten. Sie wollen mir doch wohl nicht die Erfüllung meines großen Traumes verwehren oder? Ich bin ein großer Fan von ihr, aber noch viel wichtiger ist die Tatsache, dass ich eine aufstrebende Pianistin bin. Ich beabsichtige bei ihr vorstellig zu werden, da ich sie nur zu gern bei ihren Konzerten auf dem Flügel begleiten möchte. Bitte, Sie können mir doch nicht Ihre Hilfe verweigern. Sie sind der einzige Händler mit dem was ich suche."

Skepsis war bis zum letzten Moment im Gesicht des Händlers zu lesen gewesen, doch schlussendlich konnte ihre Maskerade sein Herz erweichen.

Vollkommen verblüfft stand der Reporter neben Haddock und staunte dabei über ihren Sinn sich ihr Geschlecht, ohne kokett oder aufdringlich zu sein, zu nutzen zu machen. Nach dieser kleinen Vorstellung hatte der Kapitän sich zu dem Reporter gelehnt und ihm zu geflüstert: „Um Ammenmärchen und Schauspielerei war sie noch nie verlegen gewesen, wenn es darum ging bei Fremden ihren Willen durchzusetzen."

In diesem Moment konnte er nicht anders, als sie erneut schwärmend zu betrachten. Ein kleines Schmunzeln umspielte dabei seine Lippen, während seine Augen auf ihr ruhten. Ihren Scharfsinn hatte er schon früh bemerkt, auch dass sie sich vor Arbeit nicht scheute und auch jeder Gefahr trotzte wusste er bereits. Doch diese Vorstellung ihres Schauspiels und ihre Kreativität, was Notlügen anging, ließ ihn sie noch mehr bewundern.

Mit einer höflichen Handbewegung lud der Händler die Drei und Struppi in seinen Laden ein, woraufhin sie der Einladung Folge leisteten. Im Inneren des Hauses sahen sie sich um und begutachteten für einen Augenblick die Waren, wobei Tim feststellte, dass die Stoffe, Abend- und Brautkleider, sowie Schuhe und Anzüge nur vom Feinsten waren.

„Nun, meine Dame. Können Sie sich denn überhaupt eines meiner teuren Abendkleider leisten?", wollte der Händler schlussendlich sehr interessiert von Haddocks Tochter wissen. Kurz tauschten Tim und der Kapitän einen unbehaglichen Blick miteinander, ehe sie zu Christin sahen. Diese biss sich etwas beschämt auf die Unterlippe und begann leise: „Also, wir haben nicht sehr viel-" Der Händler jedoch unterbrach sie in dem er seine Hand hob und anschließend auf ihr Samthalsband deutete. „Ich denke damit könnten wir ins Geschäft kommen.", waren seine Worte gewesen, wobei er ganz klar durchblicken ließ, dass er ein professioneller Geschäftsmann war und sich nicht so leicht übers Ohr hauen ließ.

Haddock weitete entsetzt die Augen bei der Aussage des Mannes und auch Christin hob erschrocken ihre Hand zu ihrem Samthalsband und strich mit den Fingerkuppen über den, in Gold eingefassten, Saphir. Anschließend beobachtete der Reporter wie sie den Kopf schüttelte und ehrlich sowie bedauernd sagte: „Es tut mir Leid, aber unser Familienerbstück ist unverkäuflich."

Auf diese Worte hin sah der Händler ein wenig zerknirscht drein, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte sprach Christin bereits weiter: „Ich habe jedoch etwas anderes, womit wir ins Geschäft kommen werden." Dieses Mal klang ihre Stimme zuversichtlicher und auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ein wenig schelmisch geworden. Ihre Braue hatte sie dabei verspielt gehoben und auch ihre vollen Lippen umspielten ein kleines Lächeln.

Interessiert sah Tim zu ihr und fragte sich was sie eintauschen könnte. Sie machte auf ihn nicht gerade den Eindruck, als hätte sie ein Vermögen unter ihrem Rock versteckt. Auch der Kapitän beäugte seine Tochter mehr als zweifelnd, bei ihren Worten. Sogar Struppi sah sie fragend und mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

Langsam hob sie ihre Hand, legte sie auf ihren großzügigen Ausschnitt und glitt mit dieser zwischen ihre üppigen Brüste. Tim konnte nicht anders, als ihre Brüste in diesem Moment in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er hatte sich Christin zwar schon öfter genau angeschaut, doch so genau hatte er es bisher nie gewagt sie zu betrachten. Er musste gestehen, dass der Anblick ihres Vorbaus ihn erschaudern ließ. Sie war eine bildhübsche, kluge und attraktive junge Frau, die ihn nicht nur geistig, sondern auch sexuell ansprach.

Was sie allerdings aus ihrem Dekolleté hervorholte ließ den Reporter, den Kapitän, den Händler und sogar Struppi stutzen. Langsam zog sie ein goldenes Armband, welches ringsum mit kleinen Brillanten und großen Rubinen besetzt war. Die Augen von Tim und Haddock weiteten sich vor Staunen und auch deren Münder standen ihnen offen. Der Händler hingegen bekam leuchtende Augen, streckte die Hand ehrfürchtig danach aus und fragte höflich: „Darf ich?"

Ohne die Miene zu verziehen nickte sie ihm zu und entließ das Armband aus ihrer Hand in die Seine. Sofort nahm er es in Augenschein, wobei das Gold in seiner vollsten Reinheit erstrahlte und die Juwelen bezaubernd glitzerten.

„Hagel und Granaten, wo hast du das her, mein Delfinchen?", wollte Haddock von seiner Tochter wissen und lenkte ihr Gesicht sachte mit dem Zeigefinger in seine Richtung. Die Verwunderung stand ihm noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben und auch Tim war neugierig näher an sie heran getreten. Auf diese Frage hin hatte Christin die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ruhig gesagt: „Sakharine schenkte es mir, als Zeichen unserer Verlobung."

Schlagartig verkrampfte sich Tims Magen bei ihrer Aussage und eine unbekannte lodernde Wut umschlang fest seinen Körper. Durch seine Adern pumpte sich ein eiskaltes Gefühl, welches ihm sogar die Kehle abschnürte. Verlobung? Hatte er richtig gehört? Sakharine wollte Christin heiraten? Er konnte nicht fassen was er da hörte.

Niemand sollte Christins Herz erobern. Er wollte der Einzige sein, der sie für sich gewann. „Du wirst ihn heiraten?", rutschte es Tim beinahe niedergeschlagen heraus. Seine Worte bereute er im nächsten Moment schon wieder und hätte sie am liebsten zurück genommen. Doch kaum hatte er diese Frage gestellt, wandte sich Christin gänzlich zu ihm herum. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war verwirrt und als sie ihm in die Augen sah wurde ihr Blick freundlicher. Ihre Kehle verließ sogar ein belustigtes Lachen, wobei sie sagte: „Sei nicht albern, Tim."

Ihr Lachen verstummte kurz darauf, doch ihre Augen blieben auf Tims gerichtet. Sie blickte ihn nun beinahe liebevoll an, lächelte noch immer und fügte hinzu: „Sakharine könnte vom Alter her mein Vater sein. Außerdem hat er mich eingesperrt und wie eine Gefangene behandelt." Nun sah sie etwas verlegener drein, strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr und gestand: „Was noch viel wichtiger ist; Ich möchte von einem Mann erobert und nicht erkauft werden."

Bei ihren Worten entspannte Tim sich wieder, lächelte sie dabei an und musste gestehen dass ihre Aussage ihn beruhigte. Er war bereits zu verliebt in Christin gewesen, um sie kampflos aufzugeben. Aber er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich tatsächlich Sakharine verschrieben hätte.

Sah Tim richtig? Er konnte sich nicht täuschen, denn der rosa Hauch auf ihren Wangen war nur zu deutlich zu erkennen. Wollte sie etwa von ihm erobert werden? Sein Herz begann wieder schneller in seiner Brust zu schlagen und die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch flatterten nun etwas aufgeregter herum. Wenn dem tatsächlich so war, dann würde dies bedeuten sie hätte ebenfalls Gefühle für ihn. Dieser Gedanke beflügelte ihn in diesem Moment ungemein.

Schließlich war es der Händler, welcher wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden auf sich zog: „Nun, denn meine Dame. Suchen Sie sich aus was Ihnen gefällt." Freudig jauchzte Christin auf, bedankte sich bei dem Händler und ging zielstrebig durch den Laden. Sie schien bereits genau zu wissen was sie wollte. Beim Betreten des Ladens hatten sie ja bereits die Möglichkeit gehabt sich umzuschauen.

Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde, da hatte Christin ihre Auswahl anprobiert und sich das Kleid samt der passenden Pumps in Seide einwickeln lassen. Dies war so schnell und heimlich passiert, dass Tim und Haddock nicht Mal wussten welche Farbe die Schuhe oder das Kleid hatten. Christin wollte offenbar, dass sie das Kleid erst an ihr und am morgigen Anlass sahen.

Auf dem Weg zum Hotel, die Sonne war schon zur Hälfte verschwunden, hatte der Kapitän seine Tochter hoffnungsvoll gefragt: „Zeigst du uns das Kleid im Hotel?" Haddocks Tochter hatte belustigt gekichert, genickt und zu ihm gesagt: „Gewiss, Papa. Aber erst Morgen, bevor wir zum Konzert gehen." Christin war offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit dem Kleid und schien nun nicht mehr zu befürchten, auf Grund ihrer Kleidung, nicht in den Palast gelassen zu werden.

Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es sehr klug von Christin gewesen, dass sie auf ein Abendkleid gepocht hatte. So kamen sie wenigstens alle Drei ohne Schwierigkeiten in den Palast, würden sich problemlos unter die Gäste mischen können und konnten so versuchen das Modell der dritten Einhorn zu finden.

Dass Haddocks Tochter allerdings ein Geheimnis aus dem Kleid machte verstand Tim noch nicht so ganz. Es war schließlich nur ein Abendkleid und doch beschlich ihn eine Ahnung, warum sie so handelte.

Irgendwie wurde der Reporter das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie das Kleid noch geheim hielt, weil sie _ihm_ damit imponieren wollte. Selbst wenn er sich das nur einbildete, so war es eine zuckersüße Illusion die ihn noch mehr in die Verliebtheit zu Christin trieb.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	9. Unter Bagghars Sternenhimmel

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Hotelzimmer waren die Drei und Struppi erst angekommen, als die Sonne schon vollständig untergegangen war. Ihr Zimmer war groß und geräumig und bot sogar einen separaten Raum für ihre drei Betten. Kaum waren sie im Hotelzimmer gewesen, hatte Tim beobachtete wie Haddocks Tochter im Nebenraum verschwand und ihr, in Seide gehülltes, Kleid unter ihrem Bett verstaute.

Den Weg zurück zum Hotel hatten sie die meiste Zeit geschwiegen. Lediglich die eine und andere Idee wurde besprochen, wie sie im Palast vorgehen würden um das Modell zu finden. Haddock hatte sich auf das etwas ältere Sofa gesetzt und seine Mütze vom Kopf gezogen. Es lastete ihm etwas auf der Seele, das sah der Reporter ihm nur zu deutlich an.

Auch Christin schien das zu bemerken, weswegen sie an seine Seite trat, ihre Hand sanft an seine Schulter legte und besorgt fragte: „Was ist los, Papa?" Der Kapitän griff nach der Hand seiner Tochter, strich über diese und sah ebenso besorgt in ihr Gesicht.

„Ich frage mich nur, warum der Sauertopf dich heiraten will. Du hingegen scheinst das gar nicht zu wollen.", gab er aufrichtig von sich, sah dabei noch immer besorgt in ihr Gesicht und hielt ihre Hand.

Tim lehnte am Türrahmen zum Nebenraum im welchem die Betten standen und sah der Szenerie zu. Er war froh, dass Haddock die Frage offen legte und Christin darauf ansprach. Er fühlte wie dieses kalte Gefühl der Eifersucht erneut begann durch seine Adern zu gleiten und ihm dabei ein unangenehmes Herzklopfen machte. Unbewusst blickte Tim dadurch etwas angesäuerter drein und auch seine Körperhaltung wirkte angespannter als vorher.

Haddocks Tochter lächelte ihren Vater aufmunternd an, strich mit der anderen Hand über seine Wange und entgegnete lieb: „Natürlich möchte ich ihn nicht heiraten. Er ist ein furchtbarer Mann. Außerdem hat er mir nie das ‚ _Warum_ ' der Hochzeit genannt. Liebe, seinerseits, kann es kaum sein. Es muss auch irgendwas mit Red Rackham und Ritter Franz zu tun haben."

Der Kapitän nahm nun auch die andere Hand seiner Tochter in seine Hände, sah ihr fest ins Gesicht und sagte ernster: „Egal was es ist. Er wird dich nicht heiraten, Bomben und Granaten. Das schwöre ich dir, Chris."

Auf seine Worte hin musste Christin leise lachen, beugte sich zu ihrem Vater vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich danke dir, Papa.", hatte sie ihm zugeflüstert, ehe sie ihn herzlich umarmte und ihn drückte. Einen kurzen Augenblick später löste sich seine Tochter wieder von ihm.

Nur zu gut konnte Tim den Kapitän verstehen, denn auch er würde alles dafür tun dass Sakharine sie nicht heiraten würde. Viel zu sehr hatte er sich in sie verliebt und würde alles daran setzen, sie nicht an ihn zu verlieren. Allerdings war es schwer vorstellbar, dass Christin sich von ihm ehelichen lassen würde ohne sich mit aller Macht dagegen zur Wehr zu setzen.

Tims Gedanken kreisten im Moment sehr viel um Christin, Sakharine und die Angst sie doch an ihn zu verlieren. Nicht dass sie freiwillig zu ihm gehen würde, sondern dass ihnen im Palast etwas Schreckliches passiert. Etwas das Sakharine die Chance geben könnte Christin zu verschleppen.

Eine solche Angst hatte er früher immer nur um Struppi gehabt, da sein geliebter Hund sein Ein und Alles für ihn war. Es war für den Reporter vollkommen neu diese Angst nun einer Person gegenüber zu empfinden. So temperamentvoll und taff Christin auch war, so wirkte sie im selben Moment auch zart und zerbrechlich. Ein bislang unbekannter Beschützerinstinkt war in Tim erwacht. Aus diesem Grund schwor er sich, genau wie der Kapitän, sie zu beschützen. Der Reporter schwor sich dies allerdings für jede Gefahr, die auf Christin lauern könnte.

Tim hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie lange er seinen Gedanken nachgehangen und vor sich auf den Fußboden gestarrt hatte. Erst die verkündenden Worte von Haddock ließen ihn aufblicken und feststellen, dass Christin den Raum verlassen und auf den Balkon gegangen war: „Ich werde mich hinlegen, Schiffsjunge. Der Tag war lang und anstrengend. Zeit den verlorenen Schlaf etwas nachzuholen."

Die Worte ließen den Reporter leise lachen, ihm zustimmend zunicken und sagen: „Erholen Sie sich gut, Kapitän." Dankbar lächelnd hob der Kapitän die Hand und verschwand schließlich im Nebenraum, wo er sich auf eines der Betten setzte. Kurz hatte Tim ihn beobachtete und noch einen Moment am Türrahmen zu dem Raum gelehnt. Seine Gedanken glitten nun jedoch wieder vollkommen zu Christin hinüber, wobei sein Kopf den Gedanken folgte.

Sie stand an der breiten Steinbrüstung des Balkons, hatte ihre Unterarme auf diese gelegt und blickte gen Himmel. Die seichte Nachtluft zupfte sanft an ihrem vollen Haar und dem weinroten Rock. Lautlos und verliebt seufzte der Reporter auf, als er sie dort stehen sah und ihre Schönheit betrachtete. Das spärliche Licht der Deckenlampe erhellte nur wenig vom Balkon, doch leuchtete es ihre Kehrseite genug an um sie deutlich zu erkennen.

Ein sachtes Drücken an seiner Wade ließ ihn etwas zusammen zucken, woraufhin er sofort ertappt neben sich sah. Seine blauen Augen sahen zu dem Kapitän, der bereits auf dem Bett lag und leise schnarchte. So blickte Tim an sich runter und entdeckte dort seinen Fox Terrier, welcher ihn mit seinen großen braunen Augen ansah.

„Was ist denn, Struppi?", fragte er seinen Hund leise, wandte sich ihm nun etwas mehr zu und legte den Kopf schief. Die Antwort war ein erneutes Drücken, mit dem Kopf, gegen sein Schienenbein und einem anschließenden Blick in Richtung Christin. Tim wurde augenblicklich klar was Struppi von ihm wollte und ein sanfter Blick schlich sich nun auf sein Gesicht. Er hockte sich zu seinem Hund, streichelte über seinen Kopf und flüsterte ihm zu: „Du hast Recht, Struppi. Ich sollte die Gelegenheit nutzen."

Ein letztes Mal strich er ihm über Kopf und Rücken, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und zu Haddocks Tochter blickte. Tief atmete Tim nun durch, rief sich innerlich zur Ruhe und versuchte nicht nervös zu werden oder zu wirken. Sein Herz klopfte bereits schneller in seiner Brust und er spürte wie die ersten Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zu flattern begannen.

Er straffte sich etwas, ging auf die Balkontür zu und atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch. Langsam trat er hinaus auf den großen runden Balkon des Zimmers, von welchem man beinahe ganz Bagghar und das Meer überblicken konnte. Für den Bruchteil von Sekunden bestaunte er die Umgebung und die Tatsache, dass sie für so wenig Geld ein annehmliches Zimmer und einen so wundervollen Ausblick bekommen hatten.

Doch schon wenige Sekunden später rief er sich wieder ins Gedächtnis warum er hier her gekommen war. Seine Augen erfassten die Frau seiner Begierde erneut. Mit langsamen Schritten trat er näher an sie heran und blieb neben ihr an der Brüstung stehen.

Christin sah mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu ihm und doch bemerkte Tim dass es ihre Augen nicht erreichte. Er erkannte in ihnen Besorgnis. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie nur ein paar Wimpernschläge später wieder zum Firmament aufblickte, ließen ihn diese erkennen. „Was bedrückt dich, Christin?", erkundigte sich der Reporter freundlich und doch ebenso besorgt. Er konnte zwar ahnen, dass ihr dieses Abenteuer Fragen aufwarf und doch wollte er gern die Antwort von ihr hören.

Ein missmutiges Seufzen verließ ihre vollen Lippen, wobei sie den Kopf senkte und hinab auf die tiefblaue Stadt blickte. Nur die Lichter in einigen Häusern und der Silberschein des Mondes ließen die Hafenstadt in der Nacht erstrahlen. „Dieses ganze Abenteuer bereitet mir ein wenig Kopfzerbrechen. Sicher es macht auf gewisse Weise Spaß Sakharine hinter her zu jagen, zu versuchen das letzte Pergament vor ihm zu bekommen und dadurch etwas ganz Neues zu erleben. Ich hab noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben ein solches Abenteuer erlebt.", begann sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches dieses Mal auch ihre Augen erreichte. Im nächsten Augenblick war dies jedoch wieder aus ihrem Gesicht gewischt und sie gestand ihm leiser: „Es ist nur alles so verwirrend und schwer zu verstehen. Allein die Tatsache, dass er hinter Papa her ist und unseren Familienschatz an sich reißen will ist nervenaufreibend. Dazu kommt noch die Hochzeit, zu der er mich zwingen wollte sobald wir Bagghar erreichen würden. Diese Verbohrtheit Rache an einer Familie zu nehmen, die schon Generationen alt und von der einen Familien sogar vergessen ist, versteh ich einfach nicht."

Schweigend und genau hatte Tim an ihren Lippen gehangen und ihrer sanften Stimme fast schon genießend zugehört. Wovon sie sprach ließ ihn allerdings noch etwas besorgter drein blicken. „Er wollte dich hier in Bagghar heiraten?", kam es ruhig von ihm, wobei Tim sich allerdings zusammenreißen musste nicht erneut in einem Schwall von Eifersucht zu ertrinken.

Wieder sah Haddocks Tochter zu ihm, legte den Kopf leicht schräg und nickte leicht. „Ja, dadurch dass hier Zwangsehen nichts Ungewöhnliches sind, hatte er die Chance nutzen wollen mich hier vor dem Altar zu zerren." Mit einer Schulter zuckte Christin leicht, schloss kurz die Augen und fügte hinzu: „Aber daraus wird Nichts." Ihren Kopf wandte sie wieder der Küstenstadt zu und Tim glaubte zu erkennen wie ihr Gesichtsausdruck sanfter wurde. „Ich lasse mich nicht zur Hochzeit zwingen. Ich möchte gefragt werden und selbst entscheiden, ob ich den Mann heiraten möchte oder nicht.", hatte sie in die angenehme Nachtluft geflüstert und ihren Blick dabei nicht von Bagghar genommen.

Die Schmetterlinge in Tims Bauch flatterten auf ihre Worte hin ein wenig stärker und auch sein Herz schlug etwas schneller, während er sich vorstellte wie er um ihre Hand anhielt und sie zustimmte. Dies mochte zwar etwas überstürzt sein, doch er musste gestehen dass ihm die Idee sie zu heiraten auf gewisse Weise sehr gefiel.

Schließlich rief er sich gedanklich wieder zur Ordnung, lächelte Haddocks Tochter zuversichtlich an und sagte: „Mach dir darum keine Sorgen, Christin." Erneut sah sie in seine Richtung, blickte ihm dabei in die Augen und legte den Kopf fragend schräg. „Er wird dich nicht heiraten und das Geheimnis der Einhorn werden wir vor ihm lösen. Damit du und dein Vater wieder in Ruhe leben könnt."

Auf seine Worte hin hob sie leicht eine Braue, lehnte sich mit ihrer Seite an die Steinbrüstung und fragte ihn leicht lächelnd: „Was macht dich da nur so sicher, Tim?" Einen langen Moment sah er sie an, betrachtete ihre Schönheit im silbrigen Mondschein und dem goldfarbenen Licht der Lampe aus dem Gästezimmer. Das Licht von Mond und Lampe vermischte herrlich zart sich auf ihrem Leib, weshalb er den Anblick einen kurzen Moment einfach nur genoss.

Schließlich begann er leise zu lachen, zuckte mit den Schultern und gestand ihr ehrlich: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht aufgeben werde das Geheimnis zu lüften und die Wahrheit heraus zu finden. So wie ich es auf meinen Reisen immer getan habe. Außerdem werde ich es zu verhindern wissen, dass Sakharine dich zur Hochzeit zwingt. Zuerst muss er an mir und deinem Vater vorbei."

Die Worte des Reporters scheinen sie zu erheitern, denn er konnte ihr damit ein aufrichtiges Lächeln und ein kleines Kichern entlocken. Christin drehte sich mit ihrer Kehrseite an die Brüstung, stützte sich mit den Händen darauf ab und setzte sich schließlich auf diese. Ihren Blick hatte sie Tim nach wie vor zugewandt. Sie lächelte ihn warmherzig an und sagte schließlich etwas neckend zu ihm: „Weißt du, für einen Journalisten bist du gar nicht so übel wie ich dachte."

Ihre Aussage ließ ihn nun triumphierend grinsen und den Kopf interessiert schief legen. Weitere Schmetterlinge schienen die Flügel in seinem Bauch auszubreiten und sachte mit diesen zu schlagen, während sein Herz einen gewaltigen Hüpfer machte. Es schien so, als hätte er ihr bewiesen dass er keiner dieser verlogenen Journalisten war, die sie vor ihm kennen gelernt hatte. Doch um ganz sicher zu gehen, wollte er die Wahrheit von ihr wissen. Aus diesem Grund fragte er sie neugierig: „Ich habe dir also bewiesen, dass ich anders als die anderen Journalisten bin?"

Seine Augen hatte Tim dabei nicht von ihr genommen. Noch immer sah er in ihr hübsches Gesicht und er konnte deutlich erkennen wie ihre Züge sanfter wurden. Auch ihre dunklen Augen blickten ihn noch ein wenig warmherziger als zuvor an. Ihre vollen Lippen umspielten dabei ein kleines verschmitztes Lächeln und sie entgegnete ihm: „Ja. Du hast mir aber nicht nur bewiesen, dass du anders bist als die anderen. Sondern auch besser."

Erstaunt blickte Tim sie nun an und fühlte wie ihm heiß und kalt zugleich wurde. Er war in ihren Augen sogar besser? Diese Antwort erfreute ihn ungemein. Sie streichelte damit sogar sein Journalistenego, doch in erster Linie war es eine Aussage die auf seinen Charakter bezogen war. Deutlich spürte er wie seine Wangen sich heiß anfühlten und er daher davon ausging, dass sich eine leichte Röte auf diese gelegt hatte.

Er fühlte sich unsagbar beflügelt durch ihr Kompliment und genoss diese Tatsache für den Augenblick. Noch immer sah er sie erstaunt an, doch so langsam begann sich ein glückliches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zu stehlen. Seine blauen Augen waren auf Haddocks Tochter gerichtet, die ihn zwar verlegen aber dennoch voller Warmherzigkeit betrachtete. Nur allzu gut konnte er auch auf ihren Wangen diesen rosa Hauch der Verlegenheit entdecken, weshalb sein Herz wieder kräftiger pochte und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch stärker wurde.

Schließlich wandte Christin den Blick noch immer etwas verlegen von ihm ab, sah über ihre Schulter und besah sich dabei die Stadt, das Meer und den sternenklaren Himmel. Tim hingegen konnte von ihrem Anblick nicht genug bekommen. Aus diesem Grund besah er sie sich immer wieder von Kopf bis Fuß und verweilte am längsten stets bei ihrem Puppengesicht.

„Du bist ja viel herumgekommen, Tim. Aber hast du jemals etwas so Schönes gesehen?", fragte sie ihn mit lieblicher Stimme und deutete dabei mit einer Handbewegung auf die nächtliche Szenerie. Für den Augenblick folgte er ihrer Deutung, besah sich die erleuchtete Stadt, das Meer auf dem sich der Silbermond spiegelte und das Firmament mit all seinen funkelnden Sternen. Die Szenerie war wirklich wunderschön anzusehen und er musste gestehen, dass er selten eine solch Schöne gesehen hatte. Doch das Schönste, was er je gesehen hatte, saß auf der breiten Steinbrüstung und blickte zum Firmament empor.

Mutig und beflügelt, von ihrem Kompliment, ihren Signalen und der romantischen Atmosphäre dieser Nacht, stellte sich Tim nun direkt vor sie und damit zwischen ihre leicht geöffneten Beine. Zärtlich legte er seinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt dazu ihn anzusehen.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war verwundert und doch konnte er in diesem lesen, dass ihr sein Handeln Recht war. Ihre großen rehbraunen Augen blickten ihn treu und sanftmütig an, während er einfach nur zurück sah. Ihm wurde erneut heiß und kalt zu gleich. Sein Herz schlug mittlerweile so kräftig in seiner Brust, dass er sicher war dass sie es hören konnte. Das Kribbeln, das die umher schwirrenden Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch verursachten, wurde stärker und fühlte sich dabei sehr angenehm an. Er ließ seinen Gefühlen nun freien Lauf, da er glaubte ihre Signale richtig zu deuten.

Tims Lippen umspielte nun ein ganz verliebtes Lächeln, während er ihr aufrichtig gestand: „Ja, habe ich. Doch es gibt etwas, auf der Welt, dass alles was ich bisher an Schönheit sah bei weitem übertrifft." Für den Moment ließ er seine gesagten Worte auf sie wirken und erkannte, dass sie neugieriger wurde. Noch bevor sie ihn fragen konnte was er meinte, kam er ihrem Gesicht mit seinem näher und flüsterte ihr zu: „Dich."

Tim nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, um den letzten kleinen Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen zu überwinden. Zärtlich, fast schon scheu, versiegelte er ihre Lippen mit seinen und wurde augenblicklich von einem elektrisierenden Gefühl durchzuckt. Auf dieses folgte ein heißer Schauer, welcher über seinen Rücken floss und auf seiner Haut eine Gänsehaut hinterließ.

Sein Herz hüpfte freudig in seiner Brust und die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch schienen sich zu einem riesigen Schwarm gebildet zu haben die nun schnell mit den Flügeln schlugen. Weshalb das wohlige Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend stärker wurde.

Tim genoss ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen, hielt die Augen geschlossen und hatte das Gefühl, dass die Zeit für sie den Atem angehalten hatte. Etwas mutiger und dennoch aufgeregt, legte er seine Arme um ihre Taille und Rücken. So kam er ihrem Körper mit seinem näher und spürte ihre Front an seine gedrückt.

Noch hatte sie den Kuss nicht erwiderte und ein leiser Zweifel schlich sich in seine Gedanken, dass er doch die Zeichen falsch gedeutet hatte. Ein wenig Angst hemmte nun seine aufkeimenden Glücksgefühle. Doch noch bevor der Zweifel keimen und erblühen konnte, legte sie vorsichtig ihre Arme um seine Schultern und erwiderte seinen zärtlichen Kuss. Christin schmiegte sich sogar etwas an ihn, woraufhin seine Glücksgefühle und seine Verliebtheit zu voller Blüte erstrahlten.

Vollkommen beflügelt von all diesen wunderschönen Gefühlen, der Tatsache dass sie sein Handeln guthieß und sogar erwiderte, wurde sein Kuss etwas inniger. Tim nahm ihre Lippen nun etwas mehr in Beschlag und drückte sich dabei an ihren Körper. Genießend nahm er ihr Tun an, als sie mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar strich und mit der anderen Hand über seine Schulterblätter streichelte.

Liebevoll strich nun auch er mit seinen Händen sanft über ihren Rücken. Ihre Lippen hatten einen ganz süßlichen Geschmack, weshalb Tim es gar nicht in Erwägung zog den Kuss zu lösen. In vollen Zügen genoss er es Christin in seinen Armen zu halten, sie zu berühren und vor allem ihre Lippen zu küssen.

Am liebsten hätte er nie damit aufgehört, doch es gab etwas das er ihr unbedingt sagen wollte. Es begann ihm wie Feuer auf der Seele zu brennen und schürte das Verlangen sie wissen zu lassen wie er für sie fühlte. Tim musste es ihr einfach sagen. Daher ließ er den schönen Kuss sachte abklingen und löste schließlich seine Lippen von ihren.

Er hörte Christin tief ausatmen und öffnete daher seine Augen, woraufhin er zusah wie auch sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete. Schlagartig wurden ihre Wangen ganz rötlich und sie blickte ihn glücklich, aber auch verlegen an. Noch immer strichen seine Hände über ihren Rücken und auch ihre Finger glitten nach wie vor durch sein Haar.

Für einen sehr langen Moment sahen Tim und Christin sich einfach nur in die Augen. Der Reporter genoss ihre Nähe und ihr Streicheln dabei sehr und konnte einfach nicht den Blick von ihr nehmen. Doch dieses Verlangen ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen begann zu überwiegen. Erneut nahm Tim seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, sah tief in die Augen von Haddocks Tochter und gestand ihr schließlich flüsternd: „Ich liebe dich."

Die Veränderung in Christins Gesicht geschah augenblicklich. Ihre dunklen Augen begannen zu funkeln und ein glückliches Lachen zierte ihr Antlitz. Noch immer waren ihren Wangen ganz rötlich, doch die Glückseligkeit in ihrem Gesicht überwog die Verlegenheit.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Tim.", hauchte sie ihm überglücklich entgegen und schmiegte sich daraufhin in seine Arme. Ihren Kopf legte sie dabei an seine Schulter, woraufhin er seinen an ihren lehnte. Auf ihr Anschmiegen hin legte Tim seine Arme enger um ihren Körper und hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. Sie hielt sich regelrecht an ihm fest und kuschelte sich in seine Arme.

Noch nie zuvor war Tim so glücklich gewesen. Es war für ihn eine ganz neue Erfahrung, die er hier gerade machte. All diese wunderschönen Gefühle, die Glückseligkeit und diese starke Zuneigung zu Christin, fühlten sich unbeschreiblich gut an. Er hatte sich mit Christin nun in ein ganz neues und vollkommen unbekanntes Abenteuer gestürzt. Tim genoss dieses neue Abenteuer jetzt schon und war fest in dem Glauben, dass dies sein größtes und schönstes Abenteuer werden würde, dass er je erlebt hatte.

Vorsichtig zog Christin ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter zurück, sah verliebt in sein Gesicht und überraschte ihn mit ihrer forschen Art. Dieses Mal war sie es, die den Abstand überwand und ihre Lippen auf seine presste. Positiv überrascht ging der Reporter nur zu gern auf ihren Kuss ein und ließ diesen rasch inniger werden. Sie ließ diesen innigen Kuss geschehen, blieb an ihn geschmiegt und schien diese Zweisamkeit, im Schein des Mondes, genauso zu genießen wie er.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Noch eine ganze Weile hatten Tim und Christin Zeit auf dem Balkon verbracht, sich geküsst, Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht und sich Liebeschwüre zugeflüstert. Erst zu später Stunde hatten sie Arm in Arm diesen verlassen und waren in den Nebenraum gegangen. Sie schliefen zwar in getrennten Betten, doch bis sie eingeschlafen waren, hatten sie sich einander zugewandt und Händchen gehalten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	10. Anders als erwartet

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Am Morgen waren alle Drei, auch Struppi, schon recht früh aufgestanden und hatten sich nach dem Frühstück zusammengesetzt, um einen Plan zu schmieden. Christin und Tim hatten sich zusammen auf das Sofa gesetzt, wobei Struppi zwischen ihnen lag. Der Kapitän hatte es sich auf dem Korbstuhl gegenüber des Sofas bequem gemacht.

Sie brauchten eine Strategie wie sie im Palast vorgehen wollten. Es wäre mehr als auffällig gewesen, wenn sie als geschlossene Gruppe durch die Gänge geirrt wären. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns nach dem Konzert still und heimlich aufteilen.", hatte Tim in die Runde gesagt und dafür Zustimmung geerntet.

Liebevoll streichelte Tim über Struppis Kopf, sah auf seinen Fox Terrier nieder und fügte hinzu: „Wir sollten vor allem versuchen die Menschenmasse auszunutzen, um uns davon zu schleichen." Wieder stimmten Christin und Haddock seinen Worten zu.

Insgeheim hoffte der Reporter, dass nicht zu viele Wachen postiert waren und der Scheich seine Sammlung nicht zu gut bewachen ließ. Auch war es seine Hoffnung, dass sie nicht so lange nach dem Modell der Einhorn suchen mussten. Ihnen lief die Zeit davon und Tim schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass Sakharine nicht schon im Besitz des dritten Pergaments war.

Es war Christin die seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, als sie ihren weinroten Rock zu Recht zupfte, da sie ihre Beine schräg an ihren Körper gezogen hatte. Sein Blick ruhte für den Moment auf ihrem Rock und den darunter verborgenen Beinen. Lediglich ab der Hälfte ihrer Waden, bis zu ihren Pumps, lagen diese frei. Erst als er in ihr Gesicht sah bemerkte Tim, wie sie mit einer ganz leichten Kopfbewegung und den Augen in die Richtung ihres Vaters deutete.

In diesem Moment schlug das Herz von Tim wieder fester in seiner Brust, denn sie hatten sich noch in der Nacht vorgenommen Haddock zu sagen, dass sie nun liiert waren. Der Reporter hoffte sehr, dass der Kapitän dies wohl wollend aufnahm. Er besaß schließlich ein gewaltiges Temperament und neigte dazu cholerisch zu werden. Dennoch wollte er, dass Haddock über ihre Liebe im Bilde war. Außerdem wollte Tim daraus kein Geheimnis machen, denn ihre Liebe war etwas Wunderschönes und nichts Verbotenes.

So nickte er Christin fast unmerklich zu, sah zu dem Kapitän und schluckte hart. Ein wenig fürchtete er sich davor wie er diese Neuigkeit auffassen würde. Sie war sein einziges Kind und die Unberechenbarkeit Haddocks konnte durchaus gruselig sein. Doch Tim rief sich in Gedanken nun zur Ordnung, straffte sich leicht und atmete tief durch.

Struppi hatte ihn bei seiner mentalen Vorbereitung zugeschaut und seinen Kopf unterstützend und sachte an seine Seite gedrückt und seine Pfote auf seinen Schenkel gelegt. Mit einem Seitenblick schenkte er seinem treuen Hund ein sanftmütiges Lächeln. Offensichtlich hatte nicht nur Struppi dies bemerkt, sondern auch seine Liebste.

Er spürte wie sie sachte ihre zarte Hand in seinen Nacken legte und dort, ganz zärtlich, kleine Muster mit ihren Fingerkuppen zeichnete. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte er ihren verliebten Blick und das sanfte Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Es war die Stimme von ihrem Vater, der Tim leicht zusammen zucken ließ: „Nanu, Delfinchen. So zufrieden hab ich dich schon länger nicht mehr gesehen."

Ihre Antwort war zuerst nur ein liebliches ‚ _Mhm'_ und ein träumerisches Seufzen. Der Reporter genoss ihre sanften Berührungen in seinem Nacken und die Tatsache, dass er Christin offenbar glücklich machte, in vollen Zügen. Schließlich wandte er seine Augen dem Kapitän zu, welcher mit verwirrter Miene und gehobener Augenbraue zu den Beiden blickte. Erneut straffte Tim sich etwas, sah den Kapitän in die hellblauen Augen und begann mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen: „Kapitän, Ihre Tochter und ich würden Ihnen gern etwas mitteilen."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Kapitäns wurde noch ein wenig verwirrter, doch dieses Mal blickte er nicht nur Tim an. Er wandte seinen Kopf zu seiner Tochter, legte den Kopf schief und erkundigte sich mit etwas ernsterer Stimme: „Und das wäre?"

„Nichts Schlimmes, sondern etwas ganz Schönes.", säuselte Christin und lächelte ihren Vater dabei an, woraufhin dessen Blick nun sonderbar wurde. Der Reporter ließ zu, dass Christin seine Hand in ihre nahm, etwas mehr zu ihm ran rutschte und Struppi auf ihren Schoß nahm. Aus dem Augenwinkel und mit einem sanften Blick beobachtete Tim wie sie ihren Vater anblickte und zu ihm sagte: „Ich bin verliebt."

Tim und Christin konnten richtig dabei zusehen wie Haddock die Gesichtszüge entglitten und er immer wieder zwischen Beiden hin und her sah. Seine Augen wanderten dabei über die Körper der Zwei und musterten ganz genau die Haltung von ihnen. Kurz darauf hob er die Hand und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger abwechselnd auf sie.

„I-ihr… Zwei seid… ineinander verliebt?", kam es etwas fassungslos von dem Kapitän, woraufhin dem Reporter nichts Gutes schwante. Er begann bereits damit zu rechnen, dass Haddock in den nächsten Wimpernschlägen einen cholerischen Anfall bekommen würde. Tim sah sich bereits, wie Haddock ihn in die Mangel nahm und tobte. Dabei hallten ihm Sätze durch den Kopf wie ‚ _Wie kannst du dich nur an ihr vergreifen?_ ' und ‚ _Finger weg von meiner Tochter_ '.

Noch immer war der Kapitän vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht, doch so langsam ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken. Zu Tims Verwunderung verwandelte sich der ungläubige Gesichtsausdruck von Haddock zu einem freudigen Lachen. Herzhaftes Gelächter verließ nun seine Kehle, wobei er sich sogar den Bauch hielt.

Nun waren es Tim und Christin die vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht waren und einen verwirrten Blick miteinander tauschten. Haddocks Tochter legte den Kopf schief, zuckte mit den Schultern und sah anschließend zurück zu dem Kapitän. Auch Tim sah wieder zurück zu ihm und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte sich Haddock wieder beruhigt, sah gütig zu den Beiden und sagte ehrlich: „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie lange es dauern wird." Erstaunt blickten Tim und Christin zu ihm. Lediglich dessen Tochter fragte kleinlaut: „Du weißt es?"

Wieder lachte der Kapitän auf, nickte ihr zu und sagte zu ihr: „Natürlich. Ihr habt euch Beide von Anfang an diese eindeutigen Blicke zugeworfen und diese wurden immer offensichtlicher." Noch immer nach Fassung ringend sah Tim ihn an, schwieg und hörte einfach nur zu. Er war sehr überrascht darüber, denn er hätte nicht erwartet dass Haddock es bereits schon früher erkannte, als Tim und Christin selbst.

Gerade wollte Christin etwas sagen, als ihr Vater sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen brachte und freundlich meinte: „Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Du vergisst, dass auch ich mal jung und verliebt war. Ich mag Beides nicht mehr sein, aber ich erkenne die Liebe noch heute, wenn ich sie sehe." Bei seinen Worten grinselte er freudig vor sich hin und zwinkerte seiner Tochter neckisch zu.

Auch Tim musste nun wieder leicht lächeln, als er diese Aussage vom Kapitän hörte. Es freute ihn, dass er die Liebschaft der Beiden offenbar guthieß. Haddocks Tochter lachte leise auf, nickt ihm zu und sagte lieb zu ihm: „Danke, dass du uns deinen Segen gibst."

„Dafür musst du mir nicht danken, mein Delfinchen. Tim tut dir gut und du ihm, also warum sollte ich ihn euch verwehren?", entgegnete der Kapitän schmunzelnd, sah die Beiden zu gleichen Teilen gütig lächelnd an und schien keine Antwort zu erwarten. Dennoch gab auch Tim ein erleichtertes ‚ _Danke_ ' von sich, woraufhin Haddock vergnügt abwinkte.

Glücklich schlang Christin nun die Arme um Tims Schultern, schmiegte sich dabei an ihn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Der Reporter legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, strich sachte über ihren Rücken und war mehr als überglücklich, dass der Kapitän ihrer Liebschaft zustimmte.

Liebevoll küsste er ihren Schopf, hielt sie an sich gedrückt und hörte Haddock sagen: „Wir sollten uns allerdings bald für das Konzert vorbereiten. Es ist bereits elf Uhr."

Auf diese Aussage hin wurde Tims Blick wieder ernster und als er zur Uhr sah zog er kurz die Brauen kraus. Der Kapitän hatte vollkommen Recht. Sie mussten tatsächlich in einigen Minuten mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen und sich auf den Weg machen. Das Konzert der Mailänder Nachtigall würde um 13 Uhr beginnen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	11. Das Konzert

๑⊱ ⊰๑

„Wo bleibt sie nur? Wir sollten längst unterwegs sein, Hagel und Granaten.", murrte der Kapitän unwirsch vor sich hin, während er zusammen mit Tim und Struppi am Fuße der Treppe des Hotels stand und mit ihnen auf Christin wartete.

Tim beobachtete den Kapitän die ganze Zeit beim auf und ab Gehen und hoffte dass seine Geliebte bald kommen würde. Er war sehr gespannt wie sie in dem Kleid aussehen würde, denn sie hatte ihn, Struppi und ihren Vater extra vor die Tür gescheucht. Alles nur damit sie Christin nicht schon vorher sahen.

Mit verschränkten Armen beobachtete Tim den Kapitän, musterte ihn immer wieder und meinte schließlich: „Immer mit der Ruhe, Kapitän. Noch liegen wir gut in der Zeit." Er hoffte dass dies auch so bleiben würde. Schließlich wollte er um keinen Preis, dass Sakharine das letzte Pergament vor ihnen bekam.

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin schon da, Papa.", ertönte die melodische Stimme von Christin und ließ so Tim, Struppi und auch Haddock zu ihr aufblicken. Voller Faszination sah Tim zu wie seine Liebste mit schmeidigen Bewegungen die Treppe hinunter schritt und dabei die Drei zu gleichen Teilen anlächelte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zu Hals, während er sie in ihrem dunkelgrünen und langem Abendkleid musterte. Die Schultern waren frei und nur ein Seidenschal war um ihre Oberarme gelegt. Eine mit Goldstickereien verzierte Korsage betonte ihre schlanke Taille und hob ihre ohnehin schon großen Brüste noch etwas mehr hervor. Ihre Füße steckten in ebenso dunkelgrünen Pumps, während ihre hüftlangen braunen Haare zu einer kunstvollen Hochsteckfrisur gebunden waren. Make-up trug sie keines und dies brauchte sie in Tims Augen auch gar nicht, da sie für ihn eine absolute Naturschönheit war.

Ganz der Gentleman, der Tim nun einmal war, deutete er eine Verbeugung an und streckte Christin die Hand entgegen. Lächelnd ergriff sie diese, als sie auf der vorletzten Stufe stand. Zärtlich küsste er ihren Handrücken, sah zu ihr auf und raunte charmant: „Mylady. Ihr seht umwerfend aus."

Deutlich erkannte Tim den rötlichen Schimmer auf ihren Wangen und lachte sie freudig an, als sie verlegen sagte: „Du Charmeur."

Auch Haddock war ganz begeistert von dem hübschen Kleid und wie edel seine Tochter darin aussah. „Du siehst wundervoll aus, mein Delfinchen.", gab der Kapitän ergriffen von sich, lächelte sie an und nickte ihr anerkennend zu. Dankbar blickte sie zu ihm, lächelte überglücklich und gab ein freudiges ‚ _Danke_ ' von sich. Auch Struppi bekundete seine Begeisterung mit einem lauten Bellen, woraufhin Christin ihm liebevoll über den Kopf streichelte.

Schlussendlich hatten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Palast gemacht. Während diesem kleinen Marsch hatte Tim immer wieder verliebt zu Christin geblickt und war noch immer ganz begeistert von ihrem edlen und hübschen Anblick.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Während des Konzerts hatte Tim sich genau umgesehen, aber er konnte nirgendwo in der Menge Sakharine oder ein Mitglied der Crew erblicken. Es gab nur eine Person die stets und ständig die Aufmerksamkeit von Tim auf sich zog. Es war der Kapitän. Seit dem die berühmte Opernsängerin Bianca Castafiore sang hatte er gejammert dass seine Ohren bluten würden. Auch beschwerte er sich über den Lärm, welcher sich als Gesang der Castafiore entpuppte. Immer wieder hatte Christin ihren Vater mit mahnenden Worten wie ‚ _Reiß dich zusammen, Papa!_ ' und ‚ _Papa_!' versucht zur Ordnung zu rufen. Jedoch war das, wie Tim feststellen musste, vergebene Liebesmühe.

Vollkommen überhastet war der Kapitän schlussendlich davon geeilt, als ihm der Gesang zu viel wurde.

Tim seufzte resigniert auf, hatte ihm gemeinsam mit Christin für den Moment nachgeblickt und zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern, als diese ihn fragend ansah. Was sollte er dazu auch sagen? Haddock war halt wie er war.

Allerdings war Struppi nicht unbedingt ruhiger. Er winselte die ganze Zeit und verkroch sich schlussendlich Schutz suchend unter Tims Stuhl. Ein wenig unangenehm war Tim das Benehmen von Struppi und dem Kapitän schon gewesen. Die Gäste hatten sich mittlerweile schon öfter zu ihnen umgeschaut und ihnen dabei unverständliche Blicke zugeworfen.

Zum Glück kümmerten sich die anderen Gäste, nach dem der Kapitän das Weite gesucht hatte, nicht mehr um ihn, Struppi und Christin. Daher nahm Tim sich die Zeit sich ein weiteres Mal genau umzusehen und erblickte, auf dem Balkon hinter sich, Sakharine mit seinem Falken. Sofort blickte er durch das Mini-Fernglas zum Model der Einhorn und stellte fest, dass das Glas begann zu vibrieren. Die Castafiore setzte zum großen Finale ihres Liedes an, wobei sie immer höher und höher sang.

Voller Zorn und den Blick empor zu Sakharine gerichtet erhob Tim sich langsam von seinem Stuhl und würde sofort Struppi los jagen das Modell zu holen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und jedes Glas, auch das des Schaukastens der Einhorn, würde in tausend Splitter zerspringen. In diesem Moment wurde Tim klar welchen Plan Sakharine verfolgt hatte und warum die Castafiore seine _Geheimwaffe_ war. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Er ärgerte sich zu tiefst darüber, dass ihm dies nicht schon vorher bewusst geworden war.

„Was ist los?", ertönte Christins Stimme leise und ganz nah an seinem Ohr, woraufhin er sich ihr zu wandte und feststellte, dass sie sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte. Mit dem Kopf deutete er in die Richtung des Balkons und sagte ernst zu ihr: „Er ist hier." Er konnte beobachteten wie sie etwas blass um die Nasenspitze wurde, ehe sie nun ebenfalls zum Balkon empor sah.

Doch lang blickte sie nicht zu ihm, da sie rasch ihren Kopf wieder senkte und leise zu Tim sagte: "Er schaut zu uns." Sachte und ganz automatisch nahm er ihr Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, zwang sie so mit sanfter Gewalt in sein Gesicht zu sehen und flüsterte: „ _Küss mich_."

Er wollte nicht, dass Sakharine mitbekam dass Beide zu ihm hinauf geblickt hatten. Tim wollte viel mehr, dass er sich sicher fühlte und glaubte seinen Plan unbeirrt durchführen zu können. Es sollte daher wie ein Zufall aussehen, dass er und Christin hier waren. Ein naives Vorhaben, aber er hoffte dass es klappen würde.

Außerdem konnte er Sakharine so ganz deutlich zeigen, dass Christin fortan an seine Seite gehörte. Es schwirrte ihm schließlich immer noch im Hinterkopf herum, dass er Christin heiraten wollte. Daher war es für ihn ein wenig Genugtuung sie vor seinen Augen zu küssen.

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten hatte Tim seine Lippen auf ihre gelegt und hauchte ihr so einen sanften Kuss auf diese. Zufrieden bemerkte er, dass sie den Kuss erwiderte und ihre Hände an seine Schultern legte. Nur am Rande bekam Tim mit wie sämtliches Glas, durch den hohen Gesang der Castafiore, um sie zersprang und das Klirren dabei eine ganz eigene Musik von sich gab. Viel zu sehr hatte er sich in den innigen Kuss mit seiner Christin fallen lassen.

„Tim! Christin!", holte ihn der Ruf von dem Kapitän zurück ins hier und jetzt, woraufhin Tim den Kuss sofort und abrupt löste. Gemeinsam mit Christin blickten sie zu ihm, doch bevor dieser etwas sagen kannte rief Sakharine zu dem Scheich: „Diese sind es! Sie wollen Ihr Schiff stehlen."

„Nehmt sie fest! Und den Hässlichen da auch!", wies Ben Salad seine Wachen an, wobei er auf Tim, Christin und den Kapitän deutete.

Nur flüchtig bekam Tim mit wie Sakharine seinen Falken zum frei gewordenen Schiff aussandte. Geistesanwesend sah er zu Struppi, zeigte in die Richtung des Schiffes und sagte zu seinem Hund: „Hinter her!" Bellend sprang Struppi auf und rannte so schnell er konnte zum Schiff. Allerdings sah Tim dass es bereits zu spät war, woraufhin er leise fluchen musste.

Der Kapitän hatte laut geflucht und sich darüber beschwert als hässlich betitelt zu werden, während er zwei der Wachen nieder rang. Auch Tim und Christin waren nun von den Wachen umringt und wurden kurz darauf von ihnen gepackt. Mit geschickten Handgriffen war Tim schnell wieder frei, schlug die Wachen zu Boden und blickte zu seiner Liebsten. Beeindruckt sah er zu wie sie einem Tritt in den Bauch und einen festen Kinnhaken die zwei Wachen, die sie festgehalten hatten, außer Gefecht setzte. Im Anschuss strich sie sich ihren Rock gerade und sagte empört: „So geht man doch nicht mit einer Lady um."

Ihre rehbraunen Augen wandten sich Tim zu, welcher sie bei ihren Worten neckisch angrinsen musste. Ein weiteres Mal war er unsagbar stolz und glücklich, dass Christin seine feste Freundin war. Sie war schlagfertig, hatte Mut und schaffte es mit Gefahren fertig zu werden. Rasch griff er nun nach ihrer Hand, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken und lief mit ihr hinüber zum Kapitän.

Gemeinsam huschten sie in eine Nebengasse des Palsts, während Kapitän Tim und Christin erzählte dass er von Alan im Garten überrumpelt wurde und dieser nun das Pergament an sich genommen hatte. Wut flackerte in Tims Augen auf. Sein Herz schlug kräftig in seiner Brust und der brodelnde Zorn in sich ließ ihn wortlos zum Haupteingang laufen.

Er war enttäuscht vom Kapitän, denn er hatte ihm das Pergament anvertraut und nun hatte er es sich abnehmen lassen. So wie er nach Alkohol roch, schien es für Alan ein Leichtes gewesen zu sein den Kapitän zu überraschen und das Pergament an sich zu nehmen. So schnell wie diese Wut auf Haddock aufkam, so rasch war sie auch wieder verschwunden. Immerhin hatte der Kapitän geglaubt im Garten seine Ruhe zu haben und bis vor einigen Minuten hatte auch Tim geglaubt, dass die Crew und Sakharine nicht im Palast seien. Daher verzieh er dem Kapitän, doch seine Wut Sakharine und dessen Crew gegenüber war geblieben.

Mit erzürntem Blick musste Tim mitansehen wie Sakharine, Alan und Tom in den Jeep, der neben einem Motorrad vor dem Eingang des Palasts parkte, stiegen und Richtung Hafen davon fuhren. Rasch hatte er sich den Weg frei gekämpft, krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch und ging auf das Motorrad zu, welches einen Beifahrerwagen besaß. Er setzte sich auf dieses, während Christin hinter ihm Platz nahm und ihre Arme um seine Brust legte. Der Kapitän und Struppi hatten sich im Beifahrerwagen nieder gelassen.

Sofort startete Tim das Gefährt und fuhr so schnell das Motorrad konnte hinter dem Jeep her. Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte er, wie Haddock eine Bazooka aus dem Beifahrerwagen zog und damit versuchte auf den Jeep zu zielen. Eigentlich war Tim kein Freund von Gewalt, aber manchmal musste er Prioritäten setzen.

Haddock gab einen Schuss ab, doch die entsetzten Laute von ihm und Christin ließen Tim nichts Gutes ahnen. „Was haben Sie getroffen?", erkundigte sich Tim bei dem Kapitän, beschleunigte das Motorrad und fieberte den Moment entgegen, in dem sie dem Jeep näher kamen.

„Eine der Pumpen vom Staudamm.", sagte Christin für ihren Vater bemüht ruhig, obwohl Tim in ihrer Stimme deutlich das Entsetzen hören konnte. Schließlich wandte er seinen Blick kurz neben sich und sah die Wassermassen im künstlich angelegten Flussbett durch die Stadt rauschen. Kurz verzog auch er etwas fassungslos das Gesicht, doch schon im nächsten Moment bot sich die Gelegenheit die Pergamente Sakharine aus der Hand zu nehmen.

Dadurch, dass Struppi todesmutig auf den Jeep gesprungen war und somit die drei Männer überrascht hatte, brauchte Tim das Motorrad nur noch näher an den Jeep bringen. Sie waren vom Tempo her gleich auf und so nah beieinander dass der Journalist die Pergamente mühelos greifen konnte. Kaum hatte er die Pergamente in der Hand und Struppi wieder im Beifahrerwagen, gab er noch einmal richtig Gas und sauste an dem Jeep vorbei Richtung Hafen.  
Die Jagd war eröffnet!

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	12. Aufgeben kommt nicht in Frage

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Verfolgungsjagd und das hin und her mit den Pergamenten endeten am Hafen von Bagghar. Haddock, Struppi und Christin hatte der Reporter bei dieser Jagd jedoch nach und nach in der Stadt aus den Augen verloren. Er hoffte jedoch, dass alle Drei wohl auf waren und ihm irgendwie zum Hafen folgen konnten.

Tim lag auf einer der schwimmenden Holzplattformen, hielt den Falken von Sakharine mit der einen Hand an den Beinen fest und mit der anderen Hand hielt er die Pergamente in der Hand. Zu seinem Bedauern war der Falke nicht gewillt gewesen die Pergamente los zu lassen.

Allerdings hatte Tim, beim versehentlichen übereinander Schieben der Pergamente gesehen dass sie sich ergänzten. Nur im Lichtschein erkannte man die Markierungen unter dem Gedicht.

„Lass den Falken los oder die Drei sterben!", rief Sakharine dem Reporter warnend zu, als er zusammen mit Tom, Alan, Haddock, Struppi und Christin am Dock ankam. Bei diesen Worten weitete Tim erschrocken die Augen und wandte seinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der der Ruf kam.

Beim Anblick von Struppi, der kopfüber an den Pfoten gefesselt und an des Kapitäns Fesseln gebunden war, wurde ihm ganz flau im Magen. Tom und Alan hielten den Kapitän am Saum dessen Jacke fest, da dieser bereits am Rand des Docks stand und er ohne Halt zusammen mit Struppi ins Wasser gestürzt wäre.

Knurrend, bellend und sich windend versuchte sein Hund sich von den Fesseln zu befreien. Tim konnte dem Kapitän ansehen, wie gern er Tom und Alan für ihre Taten hätte büßen lassen wollen, doch zu seinem Bedauern hatten sie ihm die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden und Struppi daran festgehangen.

Tims blaue Augen wandten sich nun seiner geliebten Christin zu, woraufhin ihm regelrecht schlecht und eiskalt wurde. Ihr Kleid war am Saum des Rocks etwas zerschlissen, den Seidenschal hatte sie offensichtlich irgendwo in der Stadt verloren und ihre Hochsteckfrisur war vollkommen aufgelöst. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar floss nun ungebändigt über ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken, während sie mit eisigem Zorn in den sonst so warmen braunen Augen zu Sakharine sah.

Für den Moment erinnerte Christin ihn an eine erhabene Königin, die über all dies stand und sich nicht geschlagen geben wollte. Ein Hauch von Bewunderung stieg für den Moment in ihm auf, jedoch nur bis ihm wieder bewusst wurde in welcher Situation sie sich alle befanden. „Was ist dir wichtiger, Junge? Die Pergamente oder deren Leben?", erklang die Stimme von Sakharine erneut, woraufhin Tim wieder zu ihm sah. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf und gab ein verzweifeltes ‚ _Nein, warten Sie_!' von sich. Er hätte das nur zu gern irgendwie mit Worten geklärt, doch er musste feststellen dass er in einer Zwickmühle saß und nur Taten sprechen lassen konnte.

Die Pergamente würden sie zum Erbe und dem Schatz der Haddocks führen und nicht nur das. Es wäre eine fantastische Geschichte für einen neuen Artikel gewesen. Doch er musste sich zwischen dem Schatz von Ritter Franz und dem Leben der Drei entscheiden.

Allerdings bevor er das tun konnte hörte er Haddock sagen: „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Herr Tim. Uns geht es gut." Wie zur Bestätigung bellte Struppi zustimmend, als wollte er Tim dazu ermutigen die Pergamente auf keinen Fall los zu lassen.

„Egal was du versuchst, Iwan. Wir werden am Ende siegen.", gab Christin beherrscht und selbstsicher von sich, woraufhin sie nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Sakharine besaß. Langsam und Unheil verkündend ging dieser auf sie zu, stand nun dicht vor ihr und sah süffisant lächelnd in ihr Gesicht. „Mein Täubchen. Dich würde ich am Leben lassen, wenn du brav mit mir kommst und meine Frau wirst. Ich könnte dir sogar die Liaison mit diesem Bengel verzeihen.", meinte Sakharine noch immer lächelnd und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Wange. Noch bevor Christin antworten konnte raubte Sakharine ihr einen Kuss und blickte dabei kurz hinunter zu Tim.

Eiskalte Wut stieg in Tim auf und begann ihn wie eine Würgeschlange zu umschlingen. Am liebsten hätte er den Falken los gelassen und sich auf Sakharine gestürzt. Er maß sich an seiner Geliebten ein solches Angebot zu machen und ihr auch noch einen Kuss zu stehlen. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er ihn auch noch einen Blick zugeworfen, ehe er die Augen genussvoll schloss. Dumpf nahm er die angewiderten Proteste von Haddock und Struppis Bellen wahr. Sein Blut rauschte so schnell durch seinen Körper und der Zorn war so gewaltig, dass er beinahe drohte die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Zum Glück löste Sakharine den Kuss vorzeitig wieder, während Tim mit seiner Wut und seiner Selbstbeherrschung rang. Doch all dieser Zorn verflog schlagartig, als er Christins Lächeln sah. Blanke Fassungslosigkeit stand Tim ins Gesicht geschrieben und sein Herz wurde schwer wie Blei, denn sie lächelte Sakharine tatsächlich warmherzig an. Seine Innereien zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als seine Liebste amüsiert kicherte und schließlich schnurrend von sich gab: „Aber Iwan. Tim und ich haben doch keine _Liaison_. Wo denkst du nur hin?"

Der Reporter war bemüht gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen zu kämpfen, denn er hatte geglaubt dass sie ihn liebte. Er war tatsächlich so naiv gewesen zu glauben, dass sich Haddocks Tochter in ihn verliebt hatte. _War all das nur gespielt gewesen?_ Hatte sie Tim und ihren Vater die ganze Zeit ausspioniert und arbeitete im Geheimen mit Sakharine zusammen?

Er konnte den unglücklichen Blick nicht von ihr nehmen und so konnte er zum Glück sehr genau beobachten, wie ihr sanftmütiger Blick und das Lächeln komplett aus ihrem Gesicht gewischt wurden. Ein wildes Funkeln blitzte in ihren Augen auf und ein abgrundtief böser Blick zierte nun ihr hübsches Gesicht. Auf Grund dieser Tatsache war Tim nun sehr verwirrt gewesen und wusste nicht was er fühlen oder gar darüber denken sollte.

Als Christins eiskalte Stimme durch die warme Luft schnitt, erfüllte Erleichterung und Stolz den Körper des Journalisten: „Ich liebe ihn, Iwan. Mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Genau deswegen habe ich keine _Liaison_ mit ihm. Was Tim und ich haben ist weitaus mehr als ein kleines Geplänkel. Sei daher froh dass ich gefesselt bin, sonst würdest du deine Worte und den Kuss bitter bereuen."

Ihre Worte machten Tim gerade mehr als nur glücklich und für einen Augenblick fühlte er sich furchtbar schlecht, dass er so mies von Christin gedacht hatte. Der unterkühlte Blick von Sakharine ließ Tim jedoch nichts Gutes erahnen und ehe er sich versah ordnete er an die Drei ins Wasser zu befördern.

Voller Angst und Entsetzen sah Tim zu wie die Drei ins Wasser fielen und direkt wie Steine unter gingen. Ohne nachzudenken ließ er den Falken und die Pergamente los, sprang ihnen hinter her und eilte ihnen zur Hilfe.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Erfolgreich waren Tim, Struppi, der Kapitän und dessen Tochter wieder an Land gekommen und saßen nun an der Hafenpromenade. In der Ferne sah der Reporter die Karaboudjan Richtung Horizont fahren. Resigniert und missmutig saß er in einem der Sonnenstühle, atmete tief aus und war vollkommen in sich gekehrt.

Die Pergamente waren nun in Sakharines Besitz und es gab Nichts das er dagegen tun konnte. Gedankenverloren strich er mit seinen Fingerkuppen über die weichen Unterarme seiner Liebsten, da sie hinter ihm stand und die Arme um ihn gelegt hatte. Ihren Kopf hatte sie an seinen gelehnt und starrte gemeinsam mit Tim der Karaboudjan hinter her.

„Niemand stiehlt mir mein Schiff, tausend jaulende Höllenhunde!", fluchte der Kapitän voller Zorn in der Stimme, während er wütend auf und ab ging. Seinen Blick hatte er dabei ebenfalls Richtung Karaboudjan gerichtet.

Voller Missmut seufzte Tim auf, blickte Haddock an und sagte beiläufig zu ihm: „Das haben sie doch schon längst, Kapitän."

„Aber nicht zwei Mal!", bellte Haddock erzürnt, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und wandte sich schlussendlich zu ihm und dessen Tochter um. Der sanfte Kuss, den Christin ihm auf sein Haupt gab ließ Tim schwach lächeln und zu ihr blicken. Im Anschluss löste sie sich von ihm, hockte sich zu Struppi und streichelte ihm über Kopf und Rücken.

Tief atmete Haddock aus, offenbar um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Tim fing dessen Blick daraufhin ein und stelle fest, dass dieser sehr erwartungsvoll war. „Nun Tim, was gedenken Sie zu tun? Wie sieht der Plan aus?", wollte er von dem Reporter wissen, woraufhin sich dieser über den Kopf strich und leicht mit diesem schüttelte.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich hab keinen Plan.", gestand er ein wenig peinlich berührt. In diesem Fall wollte ihm einfach Nichts einfallen, dass auch nur irgendwie hilfreich sein könnte. Ein wenig ungläubig sah Haddock ihn nun an und fragte: „Wie? Ach was, Sie haben doch immer einen Plan."

„Nein, dieses Mal nicht. Sakharine hat die Pergamente, diese führen ihn geradewegs zum Schatz und dieser könnte überall auf der Welt sein. Es ist also vorbei.", erklärte Tim und blickte dabei unglücklich Richtung Horizont. Leicht zuckte er jedoch zusammen, als ein leicht vorwurfsvolles ‚ _Tim_.' von seiner Geliebten kam. Auch der Kapitän schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf und meinte mürrisch: „Ach und ich dachte Sie wären ein Optimist."

Langsam erhob sich der Reporter, ging auf den Kapitän zu und antwortete ihm ehrlich: „Tut mir Leid Sie zu enttäuschen, aber ich bin ein _Realist_." Mit verschränkten Armen und abschätzigen Blick sah Haddock ihn an und murrte nur: „Pff, das ist doch nur ein anderes Wort für ‚ _Drückeberger_ '."

Mit einer Schulter zuckte Tim auf diese Worte hin nur, sah ernst in Haddocks Augen und entgegnete: „Sie können mich nennen, wie es Ihnen beliebt. Aber verstehen Sie doch, Kapitän. _Wir haben versagt_."

In diesem Moment entglitten dem Kapitän die Gesichtszüge, woraufhin er mit ruhigen und eindringlichen Worten den Reporter einen Vortrag zum Thema ‚ _Versagen_ ' hielt. Jedes Wort begann Tim wie ein Schwamm in sich einzusaugen und in seinem Kopf fingen augenblicklich die Zahnräder an zu arbeiten.

„Es wird immer jemanden geben, der Sie für einen Versager oder Verlierer hält. Aber niemals dürfen Sie das selbst von sich denken, Tim. Sie senden das falsche Signal und das ist es was bei den Leuten ankommt. Wenn Sie vor einer Mauern stehen, dann dürfen Sie nicht umdrehen und gehen, sondern müssen durch sie hindurch preschen. Sie müssen noch sehr viel lernen, was das Thema ‚ _Versagen_ ' angeht.", sprach der Kapitän voller Selbstsicherheit und Fürsorge, ehe er sich von Tim abwandte.  
Mit dem Blick auf das Meer gerichtet murmelte Haddock leise vor sich hin: „Lassen Sie sich das gesagt sein, Herr Tim." Ein wenig überrascht war der Reporter über diesen Vortrag schon. Er hätte dem Kapitän niemals zu getraut, dass er solch weise Dinge äußern könnte. Immerhin traf er selbst nie die weisesten Entscheidungen oder setzte diese Worte für sich selbst in die Tat um.

Kurz tauschte er einen Blick mit Haddocks Tochter und stellte fest, dass diese ebenfalls recht verwundert war. Doch schon einen Wimpernschlag später erhob sie sich, trat mit Struppi im Arm auf ihren Vater zu und forderte mit liebevollem Ton von ihm: „Sag das bitte nochmal, Papa."

„Wenn du vor einer Mauer stehst, dann dreh nicht um. Sondern presch hindurch.", wiederholte der Kapitän nun voller Inbrunst, doch Christin schüttelte den Kopf. In diesem Moment begriff Tim worauf sie hinaus wollte, erhob sich und ging nachdenklich an den Beiden vorbei, während er sagte: „Nein nein, Kapitän. Sie sagten etwas über das Senden von einem Signal." Tief atmete er die frische Meeresbrise ein und hatte kurz darauf den entscheidenden Geistesblitz.

Freudig klatschte er in die Hände, wandte sich strahlend Christin, Struppi und Haddock zu und erklärte: „Ich sandte von der Karaboudjan ein Signal an Interpol."  
Der Kapitän deutete hinter Tim, hob eine Braue als er sah das Schulze und Schultze zu ihnen gelaufen kamen und sagte: „Ah, da kommt Interpol auch schon."

„Großartig. Das Signal und die Schultzes werden uns helfen heraus zu finden _wann und wo_ die Karaboudjan eintreffen wird.", gab Tim noch immer freudig von sich und schöpfte aus dieser Tatsache wieder neuen Mut.

Erneut atmete er tief durch, ließ sich ein paar Herzschläge später fröhlich von Christin umarmen und hörte sie glücklich ausrufen: „Natürlich! Tim du bist der Beste! Durch diese Informationen können wir sogar noch vor Sakharine an Ort und Stelle sein."

Zustimmend nickte er ihr zu, hielt sie im Arm und gestattete es ihr ihn kurz darauf euphorisch zu küssen, während Struppi freudig bellend um sie herum sprang und der Kapitän mit neuer Hoffnung leise lachen musste.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	13. Abenteuer: Liebe

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zu Hause hatten Tim, Haddock, Christin, Struppi, die Schultzes und die Polizei Sakharine eine Falle gestellt. Zu ihrem Bedauern war dieser Ganove gewiefter als sie dachten. Durch Alans Einsatz konnte Sakharine aus dem Fahrzeug fliehen, das sie an einem Kran befestigt hatten. So wollten sie sich selbst garantieren, dass sie ihn auch Ding fest gemacht hatten. Leider wurde der Kapitän von Alan, im Führerhäuschen des Krans, angegriffen. Wäre das nicht passiert, so hätte Sakharine keine Chance zum Fliehen gehabt.

Zu allem Überfluss verschaffte sich Sakharine auch noch Zugang zum gegenüberliegenden Kran und focht, nach dem Alan außer Gefecht gesetzt war, mit dem Kapitän ein Schwertduell mit den Kranarmen aus. Voller Bangen hatten Tim, Christin und Struppi zugesehen, doch mussten sie auch die Crew in Schach halten, da diese versuchte Sakharine zu unterstützen und ihm die Polizei vom Hals zu schaffen.

Schlussendlich fochten Haddock und Sakharine das Schwertduell sogar noch auf dem Deck der Karaboudjan aus, nachdem die Kräne ihren Dienst quittierten. Es war allerdings Tim, der Sakharine endgültig die Pergamente abnahm. Dieser drohte sie zu verbrennen, wenn der Kapitän nicht aufgeben würde zu kämpfen.

Es wurde jedoch alles zum Guten gewendet, da Haddock nach der Abnahme der Pergamente Sakharine vom Deck beförderte und dieser von Schulze und Schultze anschließend in Gewahrsam genommen wurde.

Gemeinsam mit Christin, Struppi und Haddock hatte Tim an Deck die Pergamente noch einmal übereinander gelegt und der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen gehalten. Der Kapitän erklärte, dass diese Markierungen Längen- und Breitengrade waren. Daher nahmen sie sich noch am selben Tag vor diesen auf den Grund zu gehen, wobei Haddock im Laufe der Untersuchung feststellte dass sie nicht weit von der Stadt entfernt lagen. Zur Überraschung der Drei jedoch auf dem Festland und nicht im Meer.

Sie hatten sich daher einen Tag später auf den Weg zu den Markierungen gemacht und fanden sich seltsamer Weise auf Schloss Mühlenhof wieder, wo Haddock bereits von Nestor erwartet wurde. Immerhin gehörte Schloss Mühlenhof einst dem Großvater des Kapitäns.

Im Keller, nachdem sie eine Wand durchbrechen mussten, fanden sie in einem Globus unter der Statue des heiligen Johannes einen kleinen Teil des Schatzes. Es reichte jedoch vollkommen aus, damit Haddock Schloss Mühlenhof kaufen und dort in Zukunft mit Christin, sowie Nestor und auch gelegentlich Struppi und Tim, leben konnte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

„Hmmm… Ende gut, alles gut oder?", schnurrte Christin glücklich und sah dabei zu Tim auf, während sie halb auf seiner Brust lag. Liebevoll ließ der Reporter ihre braunen Strähnen immer wieder durch seine Finger gleiten, betrachtete ihr hübsches Gesicht und lächelte sie liebevoll an, ehe er nickte.

Das frühe Sonnenlicht tauchte Tims Schlafzimmer in dessen warmes Licht, während eine milde Brise durch das offene Fenster kam und die Geräusche der belebten Straße mit sich brachte. Es war ihre dritte gemeinsame Nacht gewesen, seit dem sie den Schatz auf Schloss Mühlenhof gefunden hatten. Der Kapitän hatte eine Firma beauftragt das Schloss zu renovieren und war selbst stets vor Ort, damit auch ja alles wurde wie er es sich vorstellte.

Tim hatte der Kapitän als Gefährten seiner Tochter vollkommen akzeptiert und auch als Freund ins Herz geschlossen. Haddock wurde auch für Tim ein sehr guter und wertvoller Freund, den er nicht mehr missen wollte.

Die sanften Küsse seiner Liebsten, die sie auf seinen Hals und die Schulter verteilte ließen ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück ins hier und jetzt gelangen. Mit ihren zarten Lippen bahnte sie sich einen weg zu seinen, stahl ihm den einen und anderen Kuss und schnurrte: „Nun… wie heißt unser nächstes Abenteuer?"

Wie sehr er Christin doch liebte und es begrüßte, dass sie genauso abenteuerlustig war wie er. Ein schelmisches Grinsen zierte nun Tims Gesicht, woraufhin er ihre Hände in seine nahm, sich geschickt und vorsichtig mit ihr rollte und sie in die weichen Kissen seines Bettes drückte.

„Liebe, meine Süße. Es heißt _Liebe_.", flüsterte er ihr zu und verschloss ohne eine Antwort ihrerseits abzuwarten ihre Lippen mit seinen. Genießerisch schloss er dabei seine Augen, schmiegte sich an ihren warmen Körper und ließ seine Hände über ihre Arme und Seiten gleiten. Christin lächelte in den Kuss hinein, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und ließ den Kuss inniger werden.

Tim war sich sicher, dass dieses gemeinsame Abenteuer mit Christin das Bedeutendste und Schönste wird, dass er je erleben würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


End file.
